


Advanced Anatomy

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Complete, Condoms, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling, D/s Relationship Without Negotiation, Dressing Another Person, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy D/s, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mental Freakouts, Mild Kink, Naked Male Clothed Male, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Praise Kink, Relationship Negotiation, Safeword Use, Sexual Discomfort, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tags Contain Spoilers, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, Undressing, dirty talk that's not all that dirty, dom!Uryuu, foreskin, sub!Chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: “You can touch me, if you want to. However you want. Any time. You don’t have to warn me,” Sado said.Uryuu’s fingers trembled where they rested on the arms of the chair. That was a huge permission, one he’d not expected. “All right,” he said, then, hardening his voice a fraction, he said, “Take your shirt off. Slowly.”Ishida Uryuu finds himself in over his head when Sado, student of the class he TAs and  longtime acquaintance, requests extra credit... because he wants Uryuu to boss him around outside the classroom. Uryuu, who’s harbored a secret crush on Sado since high school, rolls with it. Though Uryuu savors the new and exciting sexual experiences he shares with Sado, his sparse romantic history and vanilla nature make navigating the ins and outs of power play both difficult and emotionally draining. Could their arrangement lead to something more amicable for the both of them? [COMPLETE]
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 52
Kudos: 32





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU—Ichigo never gained his shinigami powers, so high school was just high school for him and the Karakura cast. Now the gang are in their third year of college.

In the muffled rush of undergrads shuffling out and the preoccupation with mental checklists for the next class, Ishida Uryuu didn't hear the approaching footsteps until they were upon him. He startled when the light was suddenly blotted out, and he threw his head back to look up—and up, and up—at the man standing before him.

He towered above everyone at their university, with shoulders broad enough to fill a doorway and thick, dark hair falling around his face in loose waves. Sado Yasutora, a classmate of his since high school, though they'd barely shared twenty words between them in that whole time. This quarter, Uryuu was the TA in Sado's Advanced Anatomy class, but he couldn't think of a single reason why the man would choose to approach him now.

"Good morning, Sado," Uryuu said politely, his neck craned.

"Hello," Sado said, and that was it for a few seconds. Sado looked down at Uryuu, his big, dark hand tightening on the strap of his bookbag.

Uryuu tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

The silence stretched so long that Ishida struggled not to shift in discomfort. Had Sado caught Uryuu checking him out? Often when the professor lectured, Uryuu found himself staring at Sado. It was hard not to; in the classroom or outside of it, Sado stood out. A huge Mestizo man in a sea of compact Japanese people, he still wore the bright, flashy shirts he'd favored in high school. Not to mention that ever since their first class together in high school, Uryuu had thought that Sado was one of the most attractive men he had ever seen. It would be embarrassing to realize, in the middle of class, that he'd spaced out, watching Sado and daydreaming, but it would be infinitely more embarrassing if Sado had caught him at it.

Uryuu swallowed. Didn't speak though; he'd learned how to deal with silence from his father, and while this wasn't quite the same, it was close enough. The silent treatment was effective because eventually, most people felt insecure, and they'd scramble to fill the silence.

Insecure or not, Uryuu wasn't going to fall for it. Trying to intimidate him with his size and silence? Really? If Uryuu's neck hadn't already been craned, he would have lifted his chin in defiance.

Instead, he refused to play along. He looked down and continued ordering his papers.

After what felt like a full minute, Uryuu heard Sado's bag creak. "Will you assign me extra credit?" Sado asked.

Uryuu frowned. That was unexpected. Not that he didn't give out extra credit assignments when students requested them, but... "You don't need it, Sado-san. Your grades are excellent."

As Uryuu looked up, Sado shifted his weight from one foot to the other. But his eyes were direct and intense.

"I know.” Another pause, and then: “I'd like you to give me some extra credit," Sado insisted in his calm, stolid way, and Uryuu noted with confusion that Sado's face was turning red. Sado swallowed. "I'll do anything you want me to do. Whatever you tell me."

It was like a gong sounded in Uryuu's head, shattering his thoughts. He could barely string words together; all that came to him was, _He's hitting on me? This is about sex?_

He realized that his mouth was hanging open, so he snapped it shut, and he tried to take hold of himself. Sado wanted him to... to... Uryuu was fuzzy on the details. He was as vanilla as they came, he knew, so he thought hard. _Anything you want me to do_. Sado wanted to be ordered around?

Uryuu cleared his throat, and he knew that his face was as red as Sado's now, and the tips of his ears were burning. It must have taken some courage to ask him like this, and— and— 

Uryuu had always meant to be more sexually spontaneous. He'd been at University three years and all he'd managed were a few exhausted handjobs after study sessions, and one embarrassing blowjob at a party that might have gone farther, if his partner hadn't unexpectedly passed out. He'd done more in high school, for heaven's sake. It often nagged at him that he wasn't receiving the full college experience because he was so quick to say no to the occasional come-ons he got, and here was one now, and he'd be a fool to reject it.

Besides, this was Sado, about whom he'd fantasized for years.

Uryuu took a calming breath and sat up straight in his chair. "When are your classes over today?" he asked, and he was relieved to hear his voice come out cool and businesslike.

"Three-thirty," Sado said, sounding a little bit breathless, verifying that Uryuu’s grasp on the situation was, indeed, correct.

Uryuu felt a fresh flush of blood in his cheeks. He quickly reviewed his own schedule; Nakahara-sensei went home at three on Tuesdays. Perfect. "Meet me back here at four o'clock," Uryuu instructed.

Sado nodded, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He stood for a moment, looking down at Uryuu, and then without another word, he turned and left.

The day passed in fits and starts, and Uryuu spent it in a highly agitated state. He didn't know what he was going to do. Seemingly, Sado expected something of him that he had no experience in, but he didn't want Sado to know he had no experience, and he didn't want to screw it up, but he was embarrassed even thinking about it. Telling Sado what to do. Some kind of... role playing? Uryuu felt like he needed a costume, and he wished he had time to run home and change. Though... that would be like he was trying too hard. Or it would be weird. Or something. Wouldn’t it?

He was glad for the tie he always carried in his bag. It would make him look more in control and authoritative, which, he thought was a good thing. It also made him look more handsome, he’d always thought, and... Sado must think I'm handsome. Does he? Of course he does. I am. Didn't think I was his type, though. Am I?

Uryuu might have sighed in annoyance with himself, but he was in full view of the students in Nakahara-sensei's noon class, so he held it in. At least he had a solid desk to sit behind, instead of the classroom chair and table-top combos the students got, because interspersed with his mental freakouts, his mind was feeding him the most arousing images.

He'd had gym class with Sado when they were fifteen. They'd had a communal shower. Even back then, Sado had been tall and muscular, and extremely well-endowed. Uryuu had had the hardest time not staring. Seeing Sado soap himself up had fueled countless hours of fantasies. And now Sado was even bigger, taller, more muscular, and as much as he'd looked older than his years at fifteen, he'd still been growing. At twenty-one he was a fully grown man, and Uryuu couldn't stop thinking about what he might look like naked.

He was glad he had no teaching duties today. He was also glad he carried a spare pair of underwear in his bag, tucked in next to the tie, because by the one o'clock class, the inside of his briefs was uncomfortably sticky.

Finally, _finally_ , the last class ended. Once the professor dismissed the class, Uryuu eyed an approaching boy with barely-veiled impatience.

This one twitched nervously. Uryuu frowned openly at him. “What do you need?” Uryuu demanded.

“Can I get some extra credit?” he asked, and Uryuu bit his tongue as his cheeks flared hot. He quickly found the appropriate file and yanked out the first assignment he found.

“One week,” he barked, handing it over, and the student hurried out.

“Hot date tonight?”

Uryuu jumped, then looked over his shoulder, his heart racing. Nakahara-sensei patted him on the shoulder. “You’ve been daydreaming all day,” the man said with a smile.

“My apologies, Nakahara-sensei.” Uryuu ducked his head, ashamed.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, boy, have fun. Just be ready for the lecture in the morning.”

“I will,” Uryuu said, and he kept his eyes firmly on his hands until he heard the door close behind the professor.

A long, harsh breath expelled some of the ache from his clenched shoulders. An hour left until Sado showed up. If he did show up.

That was enough thinking about that. Uryuu slid his files and folders into his book bag and took off for the bathroom, to change his underpants.

***

Sado didn’t make him wait. At a few minutes to four, the door to the hallway creaked open, and Uryuu’s heart leapt into his throat. It was as if when Sado walked in, the air was sucked out of the room, replaced with a heaviness, a pressure. The weight of expectation made it difficult to breathe.

Uryuu leaned back against his desk with his arms crossed loosely over his chest in what he hoped looked like a casual, confident pose, and he watched Sado enter. Watched the muscles of Sado’s broad shoulders move under his shirt as he placed his bag in one of the desk chairs. Then Sado looked up and met his eyes, and he looked nervous, and expectant, and so damn handsome and Uryuu was leaning forward before he realized he was.

He let the lean carry him into forward motion, and he casually walked to the door, then just as nonchalantly, he locked it.

Then he walked back to his desk. Sado had stopped at the front row of desks, just a few feet away, where he perched at the corner of a desk-top.

Uryuu took a deep breath, then let it out. He’d decided as he waited that he wasn’t going to try to pull any fancy stuff, wasn’t going to try to act out some role. Luckily, firm and no-nonsense came naturally to him.

“Unbutton your shirt,” he said. 

Sado’s eyes widened, his cheeks darkened with a sudden flush, and for a second, Uryuu panicked. _Was this not what I was supposed to do? Was I—Would Sado think I—_

But then Sado’s hands drifted up to his shirt, and he slid the first button through its hole. He moved down unhurriedly, and his long fingers were steady, and made the buttons look tiny. He kept his eyes downcast as he slowly revealed the hard planes of his chest, the ridges of his abdominal muscles. As he unfastened the last button, he looked up and met Uryuu’s eyes.

“Okay,” Sado said, his voice quiet. His hands still clutched the tails of his shirt. It was green, and brought out the shifting colors of Sado’s hazel eyes, and next to it, his skin looked rich, vibrant. The coin he always wore glinted at his throat. On anyone else, Uryuu would have found it tacky, but—maybe it was simply because he’d never seen Sado without it—it seemed to suit him.

“Open your shirt,” Uryuu said, his voice firm. He watched Sado’s torso expand in a deep breath as Sado peeled his shirt open, baring his pecs, broad and hard and dark-nippled, and all the complex muscles of his sides and ribs.

“Shirt off,” Uryuu ordered, and he was surprised that he still sounded so in-control. He could feel his pulse hammering in his throat, and his chest ached. His hands itched to touch Sado’s skin, but he kept his place, kept them planted on the top of the desk.

With a species of awe, he watched Sado’s chest rise and fall, watched the dance of muscle as he shrugged out of his shirt and let it slide away from improbably wide, corded shoulders. The biceps, the pectorals, the flat, hard belly that narrowed into a tight vee before it reached his belt. Sado was... monumental in proportion, godlike.

And blushing. And his nipples were hard, and below his belt was a sizable bulge.

Uryuu could hear his own heartbeat, loud as a drum. "Unzip your pants," he said, his mouth dry. His obvious effect on Sado made him feel equally flattered and impatient. "Show it to me."

With deliberate movements, Sado unfastened his belt and pants to reveal plain white briefs with a thin blue stripe on the band, and Uryuu felt weak in the knees. He braced his hands on the desk behind him in what he hoped looked like a casual lean, and watched Sado slip his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and slide it downward. The thin line of hair grew thicker, and Uryuu marveled at the clean delineation of Sado's groin muscles, and then Sado reached a hand in and hefted out his cock.

Watching Sado wrap his fingers loosely around his thick shaft, arousal hit Uryuu like a bomb, shaking him, leaving him dizzy and unsure on his feet, his ears ringing. Sado's penis was thick and full, not hard yet but it looked nice and fat. Uryuu wanted to touch it, to feel it grow in his hand, as it was growing in Sado's as he watched. It was a warm, rosy light brown that reminded Uryuu of milky coffee, and the foreskin looked silky soft as it curved back, baring the tip of the darker, redder head. Cinnamon, or something equally delicious.

A muscle jumped in Sado's lower belly and his hardening cock jerked upward, and Uryuu had to take a long, deep breath to calm himself. He could feel his cock resting heavy and more than half hard in his underwear, and it took some self-control not to reach down and give it a squeeze. 

Sado's face was still flushed, his full lips parted and wet, his eyelids heavy. He looked back at Uryuu, his expression some tantalizing mixture of embarrassed and aroused, uncertain and anticipating.

Holding that intense gaze, Uryuu licked his dry lips. Dirty talk was not his thing, but... but so far, what he was doing was working. "Touch it more. Get it hard.”

Sado drew in a deep breath, his broad chest expanding, then began stroking himself. Slowly, gently, letting the foreskin wrapped around his tip slide back and forward, but not yet fully uncovering his head. His cock hardened as Uryuu watched and soon it was stiff and full, and Uryuu had to swallow. It had been big when they were younger, but now, it was _huge_ , something Uryuu couldn’t imagine seeing outside of adult entertainment.

But there it was, right in front of him. Uryuu could feel the heat in his face, knew he was flushed, and he was having a hard time controlling his breathing. Sado kept stroking at that excruciatingly slow pace, and bit by bit, he slid his foreskin back. When the shiny-wet, ruddy head was fully revealed, Sado took another deep, chest-expanding breath, and it came out shaky.

“Stop moving,” Uryuu said it, and his mouth was so dry. “Just hold it.”

Fine beads of sweat stippled Sado’s upper lip and shoulders, and Uryuu longed to run his fingers through it. Had wanted to touch Sado forever, in truth, and now he had him right in front of him, submissive and half-naked and so handsome it made Uryuu’s chest hurt.

So he pushed off the desk and walked forward, began to circle around Sado. Not sure if this would be allowed in whatever scene they were playing out, he said, “I’m going to touch you now.”

He’d planned to give Sado a few seconds to say no if he needed to, but he said, “Yes,” so quickly Uryuu almost laughed. So Uryuu touched the hard point of Sado’s shoulder, then dragged his fingertip along the slightly sweaty skin of Sado’s back as he circled around him, drawing a line on his warm, supple skin to his other shoulder. 

When he reached Sado’s front he stepped between his slightly spread knees, the insides of Sado’s thighs warm against his legs. With Sado seated like this, they were of a height, and suddenly standing here didn’t feel like such a good idea. Too close, too intimate. But he steeled himself, wanting to be what Sado wanted him to be right now, though he knew he was overwhelmed and nearing the end of his ability to do this, and he slid his fingers down Sado’s heavy chest muscles, brushing lightly against his nipples before sliding away.

“That’s good for today,” Uryuu said. “You did well.”

Sado shuddered, his eyes closing tight, and Uryuu filed that reaction away.

“Do you need more extra credit?” he asked.

Sado’s eyes shot back open. “Yes,” he said, his voice half breath. He swallowed, and Uryuu watched his adam’s apple bob up and down.

“Where do you live?” Uryuu asked, and Sado named an apartment complex about a fifteen minute walk from the university.

“Tomorrow after class I want you to take me there. Four o’clock. Meet me here.”

Sado nodded.

Uryuu took two steps back and suddenly the air felt ten degrees cooler. “Get dressed,” he said, “You’re dismissed.”

—to be continued


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uryuu had a brief moment of panic wherein he feared he was over his head, but then he looked at Sado, who was standing in front of him, shirtless because Uryuu had told him to be, and half-hard already because of that, waiting for Uryuu to simply tell him what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Orgasm denial ahoy!

Four o’clock the next day found Uryuu waiting impatiently at his desk, heart beating hard thinking about what might happen today. Thinking that he had _no idea_ what might happen, and that alone was more excitement than he’d had in years.

He was dressed in a crisp white button-down shirt, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, with a cornflower blue silk tie that brought out the color in his eyes. His trousers were dark gray with a neat crease, and a matching fitted jacket hung over the back of his chair. He’d had his doubts when he’d dressed this morning but had quickly quashed them; there was no such thing as overdressed, in his opinion, and he wanted to look more mature today, see if that helped with anything. See if it made him feel more in control.

Then Sado walked through the door and paused, openly eyeing Uryuu from head to toe and back again, and Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose, feeling himself blush a little. Maybe it was the right choice. But feel more in control? Hardly.

“Hello, Sado,” he said, standing up straight.

Sado looked at him for a beat, then said, “You can call me Chad, if you want to. Most of my friends do.”

There was a little thrill of intimacy buried in that permission. The use of a nickname was a small thing, but Uryuu knew such things could be cumulative. He nodded.

“All right, Chad.” The name was new on his tongue, felt nice to use. “Before we go, we need to discuss something.” 

“Okay,” Sado said, tilting his head.

Uryuu took a deep breath; he’d practiced these two sentences in the mirror several times this morning, but it still felt awkward. “If, at any time, for any reason, you want or need to stop, just say the word ‘Red,’ and we’ll stop immediately. If for some reason you can’t speak, tap three times, and that will mean the same thing.”

Throughout his short speech, Sado’s eyes had become more and more intense on Uryuu’s face, and by the time Uryuu was through, he was fighting not to swallow hard.

But, “I understand,” was all Sado said.

“Good,” Uryuu said. “Let me put my jacket on, and we can go.”

Sado watched as Uryuu unrolled his sleeves and buttoned the cuffs, then slung his jacket around his shoulders with a subtle flourish. With Sado watching him so intently, Uryuu felt like he was performing, and he didn’t doubt he’d feel that way more, by the end of the evening.

Then Uryuu picked up his book bag and held it out toward Sado. “Carry this,” he said, and was there actually pleasure in watching Sado follow such an innocuous request? It was a small pleasure, but it was still there, beating away behind his breastbone.

They left the classroom, Sado with both of their bags slung over his right shoulder, and began the short walk to Sado’s apartment.

The autumn air was brisk, and cooled Uryuu’s still-warm face as they walked, feet crunching on maple leaves. They didn’t speak, but Uryuu’s mind raced forward at a breakneck pace.

He’d done several internet searches on how to dominate a man the previous night, and after overloading himself with terminology and rules and mental images and plans and then more mental images, he’d had to masturbate to clear his mind. He’d done so to the memories of Sado stroking himself in front of him, and the way his skin had felt in that one lingering touch. Thus clear-headed, he’d closed all the tabs but for the two that made the most sense to him, and had decided much the same as he'd decided yesterday: he had to keep it simple.

He kept sneaking glances at Sado, taking in his profile: the serious brow, the strong nose, the full lips. He wondered what had started him down this path, where he’d ask his TA out of the blue to dominate him. Thought he might ask some time, if they got to know each other better, if this thing continued for that long.

It was almost no time before he was following Sado through the second-floor hallway of his apartment complex, a grimy, no-color carpet underfoot and paint peeling on the walls. Sado ducked to avoid a dangling light fixture. A voice came from the wall beside Uryuu, obviously from a television but clear enough that it might as well have been a man speaking into his ear. So the walls are thin, he thought. Good to know. And then he flushed _again_ at the thought of Sado making enough noise that the thinness of the walls would be relevant.

He’d have to get all this blushing under control, he knew, before it blew his facade of self-control. 

Uryuu watched Sado stop in front of a door and fish out his keys, then the door was unlocked and they were walking into a pitch dark apartment.

With a soft, “oof,” Uryuu bumped into Sado, and it was like bumping into a stone pillar. Then the light was on, and Sado said, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Uryuu said, eyes scanning the apartment. It was small, a basic college student’s apartment. The open kitchen area was to his left when he took a couple more steps in, and the living area was on his right, with a well-worn couch and tv taking up most of the space. Unframed band and movie posters decorated the walls and there was a guitar and a bass leaning together in the corner.

“Do you play?” Uryuu asked as Sado placed their bags on the couch and shrugged out of his jacket. Uryuu opted to keep his on, both for the appearance and for the warmth. They both toed out of their shoes.

“I play bass,” Sado said. “Ichigo plays guitar.”

Ichigo. Uryuu looked toward the doors at the back of the apartment and noticed, as he should have right away, that this was a double. “You room with him,” Uryuu said. “Is he out?” Uryuu asked, unsure if he could, well, perform knowing that Kurosaki was in the same apartment with them.

“Yeah. He has work until 6, I think. And… “ The pause went on so long that Uryuu looked over his shoulder at Sado. He tilted his head in inquiry.

“If I need to, I can hang a sock on the doorknob.”

“Ah,” Uryuu said, wondering about that pause. Not knowing Sado well enough, though, he couldn't begin to decipher it. 

So he didn’t try. He already had a headful, didn’t need to add more to it. He ran another assaying glance around the living area, then decided. “Get us some water, then take me to your room.”

“All right,” Sado said with a pleased little smile. He got two bottles of water out of the fridge, then looped the straps of their bags around his arm, and walked past Uryuu. “This way,” he said.

Uryuu followed, staying back a couple of steps this time so as not to crash into Sado again. Not that he minded… but clumsy, flustered Uryuu was not the image he meant to project.

Sado’s room was on the small side, but clean, and from the lingering lavender smell of carpet powder, he’d even vacuumed today. The small bed was placed against the wall adjacent to the bathroom. Uryuu wondered how Sado even fit in the thing. Across from the bed was a stereo system equipped with the usual electronics, plus a turntable and a rack of vinyl albums. Beyond that on the same wall was a large armchair, more Sado’s size than the bed. Across from the chair, at the foot of the bed, was a clear space. It was immediately obvious where they’d be conducting their business. 

Uryuu stepped in and closed the door behind himself, turning the lock, and he accepted his bottle of water as he walked past Sado toward the armchair. It was large, when he sat in it, the high arms feeling like the arms of a throne, and spacious in the seat. Extremely comfortable, extremely appropriate. He just hoped he actually looked like he was sitting on a throne, instead of just looking dwarfed. 

Sado placed their bags on the floor beside the bed, then stood still, watching Uryuu.

Uryuu cleared his throat. “Take your blanket off your bed,” he said. “Fold it in quarters, then put it on the floor,” indicating the open space in front of him. His ears burned and he willed it not to spread to his face. Because the carpet, while clean, was of a short nap, probably hard on skin. And Uryuu thought he’d like to have Sado on his knees. 

He took a subtle breath and a sip of water to get himself under control. Once he was, Sado had arranged the blanket neatly on the floor and stood in front of it, perhaps two feet away from Uryuu. Close enough to touch, if Uryuu were to lean forward.

He didn’t. _Not yet_ , he thought, swallowing.

“Before we start, is there anything you want?” Uryuu asked, using his softer voice, not the one he used when ordering Sado around.

Sado thought for a second, then gave a small shake of his head. “Just… whatever you want.”

Uryuu took a breath to speak, but it seemed Sado wasn’t through. “You can touch me, if you want to. However you want. Any time. You don’t have to warn me.”

Uryuu’s fingers trembled where they rested on the arms of the chair. That was a huge permission, one he’d not expected. “All right,” he said, then, hardening his voice a fraction, he said, “Take your shirt off. Slowly.”

Sado moved deliberately, just as he had the day before, and he carefully slid the buttons of his shirt open. Then he slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, down his arms, and Uryuu tried to work up spit in his dry mouth. He’d seen Sado shirtless and then some yesterday, but his body was just as incredible the second time around. Sado was monumental, intimidating; he probably weighed at least twice as much as Uryuu did, and it was all solid, powerful muscle.

Sado peeled the shirt off and laid it on the bed, then stood, arms hanging at his sides. Uryuu noted that he already had a growing bulge in his jeans, then had to cross his legs at the realization that he had one, too.

Plucking at the crease in his trousers, Uryuu said, “Turn all the way around for me.” When Sado obeyed, when Uryuu got a good eyeful of the complicated muscles of his back, and his round ass, and Sado finished his circle and once again faced forward, Uryuu said, “Good, Chad.”

And there was the reaction he had hoped for. Sado’s eyes went wider and his lips parted as he sucked in a quick breath. In his reading last night, he’d come across something called a praise kink, and he’d wondered if that might be something that turned Sado on. He was glad it was… it was much easier to work with than a hard bondage kink, or a masochistic streak.

Not, he realized, that Sado didn’t necessarily have something like that, either. Uryuu had a brief moment of panic wherein he feared he was over his head, but then he looked at Sado, who was standing in front of him, shirtless because Uryuu had told him to be, and half-hard already because of that, waiting for Uryuu to simply tell him what to do.

Uryuu could do that. “Take off your pants and socks,” he said. “Leave your underwear on.”

Sado complied, still moving steadily, neither rushing nor lingering, and Uryuu appreciated the pace. It gave him time to think of what to say next, because for all of his reading and planning, he had decided to play it mostly by ear, to watch Sado’s reactions, and his own, and try to make Sado as pleased as possible.

When Sado stood after stepping out of his jeans, Uryuu had to reach for his bottle of water to cover up his double take. Sado was wearing boxers, and his cock was almost completely hard, straining toward the leg-hole of his underwear. The head peeked out, sheathed in foreskin. It was utterly obscene, and Uryuu wanted to touch it.

...And he could, if he wanted to. His heart slammed in his chest. But if there was a time for that, now was not it.

He took a breath. “Touch yourself. Through your underwear,” he said, and watched Sado’s big hand wrap around the fabric-covered bulge, watched it slide up and down. Watched the foreskin glide back to expose the tip of Sado’s head.

“Do you like that?” Uryuu asked, a little breathless, but this was coming easier to him today, whether from his reading the night before or his little bit of experience in the classroom yesterday. This was a little like teaching a class, instructing and asking questions, all businesslike and no nonsense.

“Yes,” Sado said, his cheeks starting to redden. 

“Would you like it better if you were nude?” Uryuu asked, and Sado nodded.

“Yes,” he said, still stroking. He was having difficulty keeping fabric between his hand and his dick now; he was completely hard and jutting up through the leg-hole, the leg fabric bunched up.

“All right,” Uryuu said. “Take off your underwear.”

With a soft sigh, Sado untangled himself from the boxers, and Uryuu swallowed when the waistband slid down over Sado’s head, and his erection bobbed back up.

Once the boxers joined the rest of the clothing on the bed, Uryuu said, “Now, kneel on the blanket.”

Sado complied, his face reddening again. He settled onto his knees, and now he was a few feet away from Uryuu, so that Uryuu would have to stand and go to him, should he wish to touch him. Just as well; the temptation had been becoming too great, tempting Uryuu to completely give up control, to abandon the whole scene and grab Sado, and kiss him, and see what would happen next.

But no… now Sado was kneeling, his hands flat on his thighs, his dick standing out away from his body, glistening wet at the tip. He wasn’t breathing hard yet, but his breaths were long and deep.

“You can touch yourself again,” Uryuu said, dispassionately, though his heart was racing a mile a minute.

With a soft grunt, Sado wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking, long, smooth strokes, from just under the head all the way down to the base. Uryuu watched the way the ring of his fingers widened when they reached the swell just under the head, and he had a sudden, graphic thought of taking Sado into his mouth, of letting that swell stretch the seal of his lips.

“Go faster,” Uryuu ordered. Sado sped his hand and focused on just the few inches under his tip, and Uryuu almost moaned when he saw Sado’s balls draw up toward his body. Uryuu was brittle hard in his briefs, and it took more effort than he’d expected not to touch himself.

After a few moments, Sado was panting, and Uryuu took a sympathetic deep breath. More fluid had leaked out of Sado’s slit, and it slid down the underside of his head to wet his fingers. 

“Are you getting close?” Uryuu asked, and he realized he was leaning forward. He didn’t sit back, though.

“Almost,” Sado answered, strain in his voice.

“I don’t want you to come unless I tell you to,” Uryuu said. “Tell me when you’re close.”

Sado groaned and continued touching himself, and Uryuu stood. He was very aware of the clean lines of his body and clothing, and the way the hard jut of his dick ruined those lines, but let Sado look. Maybe Uryuu _was_ his type. Maybe it would turn him on even more.

It seemed to do the trick. Sado’s eyes zeroed in on his erection, and he made a little huffing sound, hand speeding up on his dick.

Unhurriedly, not taking his eyes off of Sado, who was not taking his eyes off of him, Uryuu removed his jacket. He laid it over the arm of the chair, the cooler air a relief through his thin shirt, then took the two steps forward that would put him in front of Sado.

The difference in their heights was so much that with Sado knelt and Uryuu standing, Uryuu only overtopped Sado by a few inches. It felt good to stand over him though, no matter by how much. Uryuu reached out, and with the back of his knuckles, stroked down Sado’s heavy right pectoral. He could feel it bouncing with the movement of his stroking hand. He flattened his hand against the side of Sado’s neck, then drew that hand down, along thick trapezius muscles, to the heavy muscle of his shoulder. Then he took his hand away and rubbed his thumb along the open seam of Sado’s lips.

“I’m close,” Sado rasped against Uryuu’s thumb.

“Stop,” Uryuu said authoritatively. “Hands on your thighs.”

Sado did as Uryuu said, his eyes squeezing shut as he placed his shaking hand on his thigh. His dick jerked up once, twice, then was still.

Uryuu dragged his fingertips up the side of Sado’s cheek, then allowed himself one more indulgence. He slid his fingers into Sado’s hair, as he’d always wanted to do, and it was every bit as thick and soft as it looked. He gently scraped his fingernails along Sado’s scalp, and smiled when Sado moaned softly and turned his face toward Uryuu’s hand.

“Look forward,” Uryuu said, and he wasn’t even really sure why, except that telling Sado what to do was becoming more natural the more he did it. Sado looked forward, his eyes even with Uryuu’s mouth, and Uryuu stroked through Sado’s hair to the back of his head, where he took a big handful of hair in his loose grasp.

Tilting Sado’s head back with his handful of thick, silky hair, Uryuu bent down so that their faces were inches apart. He leaned forward and whispered, “You’re doing _so_ good, Chad.”

Even just touching Sado’s hair, he could feel the way Sado quaked with that, could feel him strain upwards.

Uryuu straightened, not unaffected himself. He’d almost kissed Sado out of instinct just then, and that was something he’d planned to put off until later, until he knew if this was going to be a regular thing. This was arousing, this was educational, this was stimulating, and part of him didn’t want to mix “normal” things like kissing and sex in with it, for fear he’d start kissing and not be able to stop, for fear that he’d become too emotionally involved when Sado didn’t mean for it to be more than something to satisfy his kinks.

Uryuu was starting to understand that this, what they were doing, was satisfying kinks he hadn’t known he possessed, as well. Sado was gorgeous and pliable when he was submissive like this, and it made Uryuu want to make him do _so many_ things. It pleased him to watch big, strong Sado do as he told him, made him hard to imagine him doing more.

“Touch yourself again,” Uryuu said quietly, and pressed his tongue out to wet his upper lip when Sado wrapped his big hand around his dick. He circled Sado slowly as Sado worked himself up, touching him here and there as he went. A brush over a thick bicep, a flat palm skimming his shoulder, a light line drawn along the curve of his shoulder blade, a gentle squeeze at the back of his neck. When he reached the front again, he slid his touch down and drew a circle around Sado’s hard nipple, then took it gently between his fingertips and squeezed.

“Close!” Sado gasped.

“Stop,” Uryuu commanded. “Hands on your thighs.”

Sado obeyed, eyes closed, whole body shuddering. Uryuu watched him, his heart hammering in his chest. Sado was huge and strong and beautiful, and so vulnerable right now, so tender. Uryuu wanted to touch him, wanted to get him off, make him feel good.

But this, dominating him, seemed to be the way to make him feel good. So he took a deep breath and got himself together, and continued.

“Do you know how you look, Chad?” Uryuu asked, drawing a finger up Sado’s chest and letting it ghost up the side of his smooth neck.

He felt Sado swallow. “I don’t know.”

“You’re… gorgeous,” Uryuu said softly. “You’re breathtaking,” Uryuu said, meaning how he was just as much as what he looked like, and he hoped Sado understood that. He stroked Sado’s cheek, then ran his touch down to his shoulder, where he squeezed, loving the slight give of all that muscle under his hand. Sado had his eyes closed and his lips parted, and Uryuu could hear his breath rasping quietly in and out.

Then, “Touch yourself,” Uryuu ordered, and he could feel the movement of muscle under his hand once more. It turned him on; felt like it was just one step away from touching Sado himself. Uryuu’s dick was painfully hard, and, incredibly, it got even harder when he heard Sado’s hand begin to make a wet, slapping sound against his dick.

Uryuu looked down, and “God,” slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Close!” Sado said urgently. And, “Stop,” Uryuu said, feeling dizzy, feeling almost sick with arousal and desire and need.

Breath coming faster, Uryuu asked, “Do you want to do this again?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sado said immediately, his chest heaving, eyes wet.

“Then… “ Here Uryuu paused, a bit of his half-mock confidence deserting him. He’d read about this on a few sites, but it still seemed like a big thing to ask of someone, and he wasn’t sure if Sado would, or could, or wanted to do it. But Sado was looking up at him with slack-faced desire and anticipation, and knowing that _he_ had done that gave Uryuu the push to continue. “I don’t want you to come tonight.”

Sado’s face went utterly still. “Okay,” he whispered.

Uryuu bit his lip, then went on. “When you take your shower, I want you to get close. Three times. But no orgasm.”

Sado nodded, swallowing. “Okay,” he said again.

“Good,” Uryuu said, and he stepped back, away from Sado. “You were amazing, Chad,” he said, softer, loving the way Sado reacted to his praise every single time. This time, his eyes slid shut and he opened his mouth in a deep breath, squeezing down on his thighs.

“You can stand now,” Uryuu said. So Sado did, his hard, hard dick bobbing in front of him. Uryuu motioned for the bed, and Sado shuffled to it and sat, then smiled as Uryuu shook out the blanket he’d been kneeling on and draped it around his shoulders. 

Uryuu picked up Sado’s bottle of water from the bookshelf where he’d left it, twisted the cap off and handed it to him. “Drink some,” he said, and once Sado took the bottle from him, long fingers brushing gently against Uryuu’s, he picked up his own bottle where it lay on the seat of the armchair.

He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the first drink slid down his throat, smooth and cool. He drained half the bottle before setting it back down, and saw that Sado had done similarly.

Uryuu considered. He knew from his research that aftercare was important, but he didn’t know how far to go with it. He had Sado bundled up, comfortable and hydrated, but.... Just about every article he’d read had suggested that cuddles were the best care. But Uryuu wasn’t a cuddler, had never been, and didn’t know if he and Sado were on the “cuddles level” at this point, anyway. Didn’t know if Sado would even want it.

It’s not that he didn’t want to touch Sado, didn’t want to feel his warmth, his strong arms wrapped around him, but… Uryuu sighed, and decided on a compromise.

He moved closer to Sado and reached out, brushed his fingers through Sado’s soft, slightly sweaty hair. Sado turned toward the touch like a cat being petted, still smiling, and Uryuu smiled back.

Stroking Sado’s hair, Uryuu asked, “More tomorrow?”

“Please,” Sado said, and Uryuu blinked, face heating a little.

“All right,” Uryuu said. “Four o’clock. We’ll come back here again. That sound good?”

“Yes,” Sado said, turning his head so that Uryuu’s palm brushed against his warm forehead. Then he sat still, letting Uryuu pet him for a moment. Uryuu placed his hand on Sado’s blanket-covered shoulder and squeezed. He sighed, not sure how to end it this time.

But Sado must have interpreted his body language, or the pitch of his sigh, or maybe he was just ready to end it, too. He said, “Let me put something on and I'll walk you out.”

Uryuu stepped back, tossing furtive glances at Sado’s long body as he slung his suit jacket on, and Sado grabbed a light robe made for someone much smaller and wrapped it around himself. Tying it at his waist, he smiled at Uryuu, then turned and opened the door. Uryuu picked up his bag and followed him.

As soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, he heard the sound of a television playing low in the living room. He couldn’t see around Sado at first, but he recognized Kurosaki’s voice when he said, “Hey Chado! They let me go early today. I brought home some pizza if you want some.”

Then he came into view, a tall, lean young man with bright orange hair all sprawled out on the couch. “Oh, hey,” he said when he saw Uryuu. Then he squinted. “Don’t I know you?” He looked back and forth between berobed Sado and Uryuu, and his eyes went wide with an embarrassing level of understanding.

Irritated, Uryuu said, “Yes, you know me. I’m—”

“Oh! You’re Nakahara’s TA, that’s right,” Ichigo said, and he leaned back against the couch, puzzle solved.

Uryuu frowned. “My name is Ishida Uryuu. We were in the same class together for _four years_. You don’t remember me,” he said flatly.

“Oh. Sorry, man,” Ichigo said, and Uryuu tried and failed to hear sincerity in his voice.

He didn’t say anything else, just walked past Kurosaki. He hoped he blocked the television during some important part of the program Kurosaki was watching. Sado followed him, and surprised him by stepping into the hall with him in his skimpy little robe.

“Sorry about Ichigo,” Sado said, and he did sound sincere. It eased Uryuu’s irritation enough that he stopped frowning. “He’s really bad with faces.”

“It’s all right,” Uryuu said. Then he didn’t know what to say; Sado just stood there, but he looked... expectant, anticipatory. Was Uryuu supposed to do something here? He had the ridiculous urge to reach out for a handshake, and then a more understandable one to draw Sado down into a kiss. 

In the end, he settled on reaching out and squeezing Sado’s arm. He let his touch linger as he drew his hand away, then said, “I’m going to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sado nodded. “Tomorrow.” 

Then Uryuu turned and walked away.

\--to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Uryuu ever say something sincere about his feelings?
> 
> Will Ichigo remember Uryuu next time?
> 
> Will Chad ever get to come?
> 
> Tune in next time, on...
> 
> **Advanced Anatomy**
> 
> _______________________  
> Thanks for reading! I <3 feedback in any form and try to answer all comments promptly, whether they're two words long or two hundred : )


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, “How did I treat them?” Uryuu asked. He’d always thought he was fair and professionally distant to the students who approached him, and he was half apprehensive of Sado’s answer.
> 
> “You’re… firm,” Sado said, and he furrowed his brows as if in thought. “Brusque,” he said after a few seconds, then smiled a little, and that smile was devastating in his glowing, slightly sweaty face. “It’s really sexy.”
> 
> “Mm,” Uryuu said, flushing. He’d never have thought. “Touch yourself.”

Four-twenty-five found Sado and Uryuu standing in Sado’s bedroom again, music playing softly on the stereo. Uryuu nodded toward the blanket again before taking a seat in the armchair, and he watched Sado fold it neatly and place it on the floor. Then Sado stood before him.

“Did you do as I asked?” Uryuu asked, looking Sado up and down. He was dressed nicer today than usual, in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of stylishly-worn, form-fitting jeans. The jeans could barely contain his growing bulge.

“Yes,” Sado said, already breathy and pink-flushed.

“How do you feel?” Uryuu asked, and he crossed his legs to hide his own growing arousal. He could see Sado’s dick moving, could watch it as it slowly thickened and lengthened toward his right hip. It was mesmerizing.

“Ready,” Sado said after a second of thinking. “Aching.”

“Does it hurt?” Uryuu asked, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead.

Sado swallowed. “No. It’s just… intense. Hard to think straight.”

Uryuu nodded, clasping his fingers together before him. “Is there anything you want today?”

Sado shook his head. “Just whatever you want me to do.”

“All right,” Uryuu said. Then he jumped right into it. “Take your clothes off. Slowly.” He probably didn’t need to add the last part as Sado seemed partial to that anyway, but he very much enjoyed watching Sado peel the clothing off his body to reveal it piece by magnificent piece, and didn’t want to deny either of them the anticipation of the slow strip-tease.

After he was finished, he stood in front of Uryuu, all long limbs and brown skin and muscles, and big dick twitching lazily in the cool air not two feet from Uryuu’s face.

Uryuu swallowed, then weighed it over, and decided to allow himself to do something he’d been wanting to do for years. He sat forward, reached out, and ran a finger slowly along Sado’s silken shaft, from the base of his cock to the sheathed head, and Sado groaned softly, his dick bobbing up and away from Uryuu’s petting finger. Uryuu shuddered with arousal.

Then he sat back in the chair, heart pounding in his ears.

“Do you want to come, Chad?” he asked, keeping his voice cool with an effort.

“Yes,” Sado breathed.

“Maybe I’ll let you,” Uryuu said, letting one corner of his mouth slide up into a smirk. Sado groaned again, his eyes sliding shut, one hand moving as if to reach for his cock before going back to hang at his side.

“You can touch yourself,” Uryuu said, and breathed out long and soft when Sado did, wrapping his long fingers around his shaft and tugging gently. He moved slowly this time, and Uryuu wondered how much of that was showing off for his benefit, and how much was because he was on edge from not coming. He shifted in his seat. He’d considered edging himself a few times the night before, without orgasm, but in the end he’d had to finish himself off the second time he got close, overwhelmed by memories and fantasies of Sado kneeling before him. Even that was almost more intense than he could handle. He thought he might try again sometime when his arousal wasn’t so overpowering, but he couldn’t imagine how Sado felt right now, having waited so long.

Sado’s legs were planted shoulder width apart for balance, and shaking just from this slow touching. Wetness ran down his knuckles already, and as Uryuu watched, a drop shook itself loose to fall on the carpet. Uryuu’s mouth went dry.

Sado was watching Uryuu with his lips parted and wet. “Tell me when you’re close,” Uryuu said, though he knew Sado knew to do so already. He just wanted something to say, and he didn’t want Sado to do anything at all different.

Sado nodded and let his eyes close, and groaned, and Uryuu watched with awe as his big, full balls twitched and drew up toward his shaft.

Then, “Close!” Sado grunted.

“Stop,” Uryuu said. “Hands at your sides.”

When Sado obeyed, shaking, Uryuu considered for a moment. He’d had an idea last night, and thought that now was the best time to implement it, before they got too deep into the scene. “I'm going to ask you a few questions. Please answer truthfully. Every time you answer a question, I’ll let you touch yourself.”

Sado huffed out a quick shaky breath, and nodded.

“Why did you ask me to do this with you?”

Sado watched him for a second, then said, “I saw the way you treated some of the other students, and I thought you’d be good at it. Thought you might like it, too.”

Uryuu almost asked for clarification, but Sado had answered a question, so he said, “Touch yourself. A little faster.”

Once Sado reached the edge and Uryuu made him stop, Uryuu allowed a minute or two to pass for Sado, shivering and panting, to pull himself together.

Then, “How did I treat them?” Uryuu asked. He’d always thought he was fair and professionally distant, and he was half apprehensive of Sado’s answer.

“You’re… firm,” Sado said, and he furrowed his brows as if in thought. “Brusque,” he said after a few seconds, then smiled a little, and that smile was devastating in his glowing, slightly sweaty face. “It’s really sexy.”

“Mm,” Uryuu said, flushing. He’d never have thought. “Touch yourself.”

As Sado jerked himself off, Uryuu pondered. He had more questions, chief among them, _How do you feel about me?_ and next, perhaps just as important, _How long are we going to do this?_ but he didn’t know if he could bring himself to ask them, for fear of what the answer might be. Besides, those questions might be better answered when they were both cool-headed and dressed, not when Uryuu was hiding a massive erection and an equally massive… crush, or whatever his previous attraction had been ramping up to over the past few days, and not when Sado was shaking and pushing himself toward an orgasm he might not get to have.

“I’m close!” Sado hissed. 

“Stop,” Uryuu said, and he pushed himself out of the chair and moved to stand beside Sado, facing his left arm. This put him eye-level with Sado’s tattoo, and Uryuu thought he might ask about that, later, also.

But right now he had more pressing matters. Reaching forward, almost hesitantly, he ran his finger along the underside of Sado’s cock again, and this time it came away slippery wet. Sado gasped and wobbled a bit on his feet. Uryuu looked behind him, at the swell of his muscular buttocks, and ran his other hand down that delicious curve, flattened his fingers against the back of Sado’s upper thigh.

He could feel Sado’s muscles trembling. Made bold by this, he reached out again and made a loose circle with his fingers around Sado’s cock. They wouldn’t even go all the way around it, and this made him pause, awestruck and too turned on for words.

It took a moment, during which he gave Sado a few slow, loose strokes, but then he found his words. “You’re doing so good, Chad,” he said, and as he’d hoped, Sado cried out. “Close!” he said, voice a wreck, and Uryuu slid his stroking fingers away.

“Do you want to come, Chad?” he asked again, and smiled when all Sado could do was nod, swallowing.

Uryuu just touched him for a minute, almost astounded that he could, running his hands over long, defined abs, over the complex bunches of back muscles, the heavy swell of a pec. He could normally name all of these muscles but right now, all his mind could process was tactile sensation, arousal, and a desire to make Sado feel good, in whatever way Sado wanted.

“Chad,” he finally said.

“Hmm?”

“You’d tell me if I did something you couldn’t handle, wouldn’t you?” Uryuu’s wandering hands flattened down the long, hard muscles of Sado’s trembling thigh.

“Yes.”

“Good.” And then right on the heels of that, “Do you have any lube?”

Sado’s eyes went unfocused for a second, his face darkening with lust, then he said, “Yes.”

“Get it,” Uryuu ordered. Then he stepped back and allowed Sado to pass him, to go toward his bedside table. He opened a drawer and pulled out a clear bottle, then brought it back to Uryuu.

“Thank you,” Uryuu said, then, “Sit on the edge of the bed, facing the stereo.”

Bedsprings creaked as Sado lowered himself to sit. He clutched the edge of the bed, looking turned on and nervous, and something else that Uryuu didn’t know him well enough to read. It almost gave Uryuu pause, but… Sado had his safe word. And he said he’d speak up if he was uncomfortable.

So Uryuu went to stand in front of him. With his sock feet, he nudged Sado’s legs open, then went down on his knees between Sado’s spread thighs.

“Lean back on your elbows,” Uryuu said. He’d been about to tell Sado to lie down, but if he was nervous, he might rather watch. Sado propped himself up on his elbows, and his dick bobbed up to kiss his stomach, leaving a small wet spot above his navel. Sado’s balls looked full and firm, pulled up tight against his shaft, and Uryuu reached up to touch them, to feel the wrinkled skin, the weight of them.

“Do they feel as full as they look?” Uryuu asked, his voice low, and Sado nodded, eyes squeezed closed and lips parted.

Uryuu looked lower, to where Sado’s asshole was a tight rosy furl below his balls, and there he froze, though he tried to cover it by running his hand up and down Sado’s thigh.

What he was about to do, he’d done to another person exactly once, and had done to him a grand total of twice. He didn’t even plan on fucking Sado—he just wanted to finger him—but that was far more intimate and more personal than anything they’d done thus far.

He was operating on instinct, inasmuch as Uryuu could operate on instinct—in truth, it was more accurately a lot of instinct, a little bit of planning, and a constant running analysis of the way Sado reacted to him—but whatever it was, it had done him just fine so far. He didn’t want to abandon his way, but having Sado stretched out in front of him, cock long and hard and dripping, legs spread wide, a fine sheen of sweat making his skin glisten, was intimidating and overwhelming and Uryuu was temporarily unsure how to move forward.

What helped, in the end, was Sado lying still but for his deep breaths, looking down at Uryuu with docile expectation. His face said that he’d take whatever Uryuu had to give him, and he’d like it. That thought lit a little fire inside Uryuu, and he snapped out of his indecision. 

He was here to make Sado feel good, not to angst about his own fears and insecurities.

So he wet his fingers with the lube and placed the bottle on the floor near his knees, and slowly, he circled his slick fingertips around Sado’s tight little hole. That fire inside Uryuu grew and spread into a skin-prickling, full-body flash fire when Sado’s asshole tightened, then relaxed, under his touch.

Uryuu resumed petting Sado’s thigh, letting his touch glide up to brush over his full balls, to caress the base of his cock, as he pressed harder with his fingers, Still gentle, but insistent. _Let me in, please_. After a moment, he added more lube, and pressed a long, thin finger directly against Sado’s asshole, and he slowly, carefully slid it in.

Sado’s body was unbelievably tight and hot. Uryuu tried to recall if it had been like this last time, and all he could remember was the easier slide once his partner had acclimated to having something in him. Hoping they could get to that point, Uryuu pressed in deeper until his finger was halfway in, then withdrew it, and he felt Sado shake above him.

“It’s okay,” Uryuu whispered. “You’re doing good.” When Sado moaned, Uryuu had to check the urge to kiss Sado’s inner thigh. Instead, he ran his palm up Sado’s still-fully-hard dick as he slid his finger deeper this time, all the way in, then dragged his palm back down, letting his finger stay still inside of Sado for a handful of heartbeats.

“You okay?” Uryuu asked. Then he realized the question he should have asked: “Have you done this before?”

“I’m okay,” Sado said, then shook his head. “No. I haven’t.”

That froze the breath in Uryuu’s lungs. And yet, Sado was allowing him to do it, and by all appearances, wasn’t disliking it.

“I’ll be careful, then,” Uryuu said, pushing up higher on his knees. He withdrew his finger again and pushed it back in, slowly, then again, again, and once more, faster this time. Sado’s dick jumped against his belly, so Uryuu said, “Touch yourself.”

WIth a low groan, Sado took himself in hand and began stroking, and Uryuu thrust in and out in time with him, by that action letting Sado set the pace. They went slow, and it wasn’t long before Sado grated out, “Close!” and Uryuu stopped him.

While Sado’s chest was heaving, his dick bobbing over his stomach, Uryuu fully withdrew his finger, then added more lube, and pressed two fingers against Sado’s hole, now. “Relax,” he said to Sado, and the slide in was easier now than earlier, even with the two fingers. Sado’s asshole was becoming soft and pliable, and he moaned when Uryuu sunk his fingers all the way in.

“Do you like that?” Uryuu asked, thrusting slowly, but carefully gaining speed.

“Y-yes,” Sado said, and his eyes were closed again.

“Do you want to come with my fingers inside you?” Uryuu asked, suddenly breathless and dry-mouthed.

“Yes, _god_ ,” Sado said, shaking his head slowly from side to side, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

“Then touch yourself.”

Once Sado had himself in hand, he set a quicker pace than previously, and Uryuu actually had to speed up a little to keep up. Now he was fingerfucking Sado in earnest, his knuckles bumping Sado’s anus every time he thrust in. He began curling his fingers gently as he stroked, knowing how good it felt, how it stretched his insides and put pressure against his prostate, and it worked on Sado just as well. With a louder cry than any previous, Sado arched his back, his hand losing rhythm on his cock.

“I’m close,” he whimpered, and Uryuu stopped him, then had to close his eyes to steady himself. He continued thrusting slowly, in and out, feeling Sado’s burning hot insides quake around his fingers. He opened his eyes to look at Sado, found Sado watching him with a hazy expression on his sweaty face. Uryuu carefully curled his fingers up, caressing Sado’s prostate, and Sado’s eyes went wide. “Close!” he said, sounding shocked. 

Uryuu shivered. He was tempted to make Sado come with just these two fingers in his body; he was so worked up and desperate that it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

But he wanted to give Sado the best orgasm he could manage, and that would involve his cock. So, still slowly thrusting with his fingers, he said, “Touch yourself,” for the last time, and Sado rushed to do so.

Biting his lip, Uryuu fingerfucked Sado, just fast enough that he could really feel it, but not too fast that Uryuu couldn’t rub near-constantly against his prostate. Sado was reaching his end rapidly, it was obvious, and Uryuu moaned when he watched a thick, cloudy drop of precum dangle from the tip of Sado’s dick before it landed in his tight little navel.

“You look so good, Chad,” Uryuu whispered. Sado’s hand sped up, nearly a blur on his cock, and his asshole clenched and quivered, almost pushing Uryuu’s fingers out. 

Sado’s hips bucked, whipcrack-quick. “I”m so close!” he hissed, eyes narrow, shining slits.

“ _Come for me_ ,” Uryuu commanded, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice, thrusting his fingers in deep and feeling the rhythmic pulses of Sado’s body as it prepared to orgasm.

Sado came with a loud cry, collapsing onto the bed, digging the back of his head into the mattress as his body arched up and he shot thick ropes of semen onto his chest and belly, shockingly white against his bronze skin. “Oh god,” he breathed, voice rough and strained, and one more hard pulse of his body squeezed another splash of come out onto his lower belly. 

Uryuu kept pushing in deep, then pulling out slowly, until Sado finally drew his hand away from his spent cock. Then Uryuu carefully removed his fingers.

He rubbed Sado’s shivering thigh with his clean hand, watching with amazement as he came down from orgasm… and realized that he'd forgotten something. 

“I’m… going to get a towel,” Uryuu said softly. Sado caught him by the hand on his thigh. 

“Just use my shirt,” he whispered, his eyes still shining with wetness.

Uryuu nodded, vaguely recalling reading about leaving your (and here, even though he was involved in what was clearly a Dom/sub relationship, he couldn’t think of Sado as “his sub...”) about leaving _Sado_ alone right after, and why it was a bad idea. So even though it was a nice shirt and it would be a shame to get it all filthy, Uryuu stood and moved just far enough away to grab it before coming back, wiping his hands quickly on the soft fabric, then kneeling before Sado once more. He rolled the shirt up and wiped Sado’s chest and stomach, his touch gentle, just firm enough to wipe the fluids up. He scrubbed it through Sado’s pubic hair, then wrapped it around Sado’s mostly soft dick and dragged it along the length of it a few times. 

Finally, he brought the shirt down between Sado’s legs, and gently, so gently, he wiped the lube away from Sado’s ass. Sado let out a soft groan at his touch.

“Are you sore?” Uryuu asked.

“Not really,” Sado said, looking down at him. “Just feels unusual. A little uncomfortable.” Then his lips curled up in a soft smile, and Uryuu leaned down and kissed Sado’s inner thigh.

Uryuu felt his face flush hard. He hadn’t even meant to do it, but had wanted to, and wished it was Sado’s mouth he was kissing. Sado made a quiet, indecipherable noise and Uryuu looked up to see that Sado still had that little smile on his face.

It was too much for Uryuu to process, so he gathered the blanket up off the floor and brought it back to where Sado was sitting up now. His lips tingled with the memory of Sado's skin. In a repeat of yesterday, he wrapped the blanket around Sado’s shoulders.

When he licked his lips he could taste salty sweat.

Their water bottles were waiting on the bookshelf, and Uryuu opened Sado’s and passed it to him, then watched as he tilted his head back and drank, enamored of the small motions of his throat as he swallowed.

He… didn’t know what to do. He knew that confidence was key, but was unsure if they were still supposed to maintain their roles, or if he was free to be entirely himself. A part of him was uncertain, too, about whether they’d be continuing on with this, now that Sado had gotten off. That seemed like an appropriate place to end it, didn’t it?

He couldn’t just stand there frozen, though. He drank from his own bottle, then wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, and adjusted his softening dick in his pants.

He had so many uncertainties, so many questions. He wished for just a moment that Sado was the chatty sort, the kind who would offer up information freely without being asked. But that wouldn’t be Sado, would it?

So he took a deep breath, turned to face Sado, and asked him the vaguest question he could think of, hoping Sado would take it however he would, and that would be telling in and of itself. 

“What now?”

Sado watched him for several long seconds, and Uryuu flushed out of consternation this time, fearing that his inner freakout was visible on his face.

But Sado only shrugged. “We could go get dinner,” he said. “You hungry?”

Uryuu gaped at him for a second. After all that? Dinner? But… he was more than a little hungry, he realized, remembering how upon arriving home the previous day he’d decimated the contents of his refrigerator. He sighed. “Sure, that’s fine,” he said, waving a dismissive hand. “But… what about… “ The confidence and surety of words he’d held so tightly to for the past three days of playing with Sado deserted him.

Sado smiled at him. He reached out for Uryuu’s arm—and that kind of temerity and familiarity from Sado, after most of what Uryuu knew of him had been his submission, shocked him. Sado drew Uryuu in closer, so that he was standing between Sado’s spread knees.

“It’s really up to you,” he said, his hand still wrapped loosely around Uryuu’s wrist. “We can continue if you want, or we could stop here, if you want.”

He paused here, as if to give Uryuu a chance to answer. Silently, he looked down at Uryuu’s hand and turned it over to reveal his palm, the blanket slipping off one of his shoulders as he moved. Then he looked back up at Uryuu’s face. “If it were my decision, I’d want to continue,” Sado said. “I like you, and you’re really good at this.”

Uryuu felt his face heat alarmingly. He’d noted Sado’s praise kink; perhaps he wasn’t the only one who liked that kind of thing. And Sado… liked him? Granted, that didn’t seem like an earth-shaking revelation after what they’d done less than five minutes ago, but… he’d said it. And Uryuu hadn’t even had to ask.

A barrage of sudden urges overcame Uryuu. He wanted to push Sado’s hair out of his eyes, wanted to grip him by the sides of his face and kiss the living daylights out of him. Wanted to tell Sado he liked him, too. Wanted to tear his own clothes off and press himself against Sado’s naked body, and tell him to…

“Let’s continue,” Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

A slow smile spread over Sado’s face, and Uryuu wanted to feel it grow under his fingers. “Good,” Sado said. “But… I think I need to wait a few days first. I’m a little… overwhelmed.”

Uryuu hadn’t realized how tense he’d been until he relaxed at hearing that. He’d thought he was the only one. The past two days had ended with him being mentally and physically exhausted at the end of the day, which came far earlier for him than usual. Now he did reach out to push Sado’s slightly damp hair off his forehead. Then he reached for Sado’s bare, glowing shoulder, hesitated, and after a second flattened his hand over it. 

Sado looked up at him, his dark eyes more direct when they weren’t half-hidden behind his wavy curtain of hair. “You can still touch me anytime you want, though,” he said quietly. 

Uryuu’s stomach did a little dip-swoop before it settled, and he squeezed Sado’s shoulder. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay,” Sado agreed. “Where do you want to eat?” he asked, then Uryuu took a step backwards as Sado stood, then moved past him. They discussed options as Sado dressed himself, pulling those attractive jeans back on. 

Watching him openly, Uryuu reflected that that was the most Sado had ever said to him. And that he didn’t think he would be able to put himself out there like that, were he the one naked and Sado clothed. Sado was incredibly brave, and Uryuu was relieved that he didn’t seem the type to hide his feelings or play games like others might.

Well, not unpleasant games, anyway.

Once Sado had his pants and a clean pair of socks on, he slid open his closet door to reveal a wardrobe packed with garish floral prints and patterns.

He’d seemingly selected one, and was beginning to pull out a truly horrible orange and purple thing, when Uryuu said, “Wait!”

Sado froze, and smiled a little as Uryuu rushed past him, taking the shirt out of his hand as he went. He hung it firmly back onto the rod and paged through Sado’s shirts, finally settling on a long sleeved Western-style button-up, almost exactly matching the rich brown color in Sado’s eyes.

He stood back and allowed Uryuu to put it on him, that little smile never leaving his face. Uryuu fastened up the mother-of-pearl snaps, then rolled the sleeves up loosely to Sado’s elbows, baring long expanses of corded forearms. He took a step back, squinted, then reached out and unbuttoned one more button. Finally he nodded. “Good,” he said.

When they walked out into the living room, Kurosaki was in his previous place on the couch. He saw them, gave a little knowing smirk, and Uryuu wondered with alarm how much, exactly, he’d heard.

“Hey, Chado,” Kurosaki said, then, “Hey, Ishiba.”

“ _Ishida_ ,” Uryuu hissed. “It’s _Ishida_.” He walked past without another word and pulled his shoes on, wishing Kurosaki was still in his class so he could bump his grade down a few points.

Not that he would. But it was nice to think.

In the hall, he said to Sado, “Next time, let’s use my apartment. It’s farther from the university, but… “

“No Ichigo,” Sado agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably unnecessary A/N: This certainly goes without saying, but, this is not meant to be a 100% accurate depiction of perfect D/s relationships or T&D. Uryuu and Chad mean well, but between them they have an average of not enough experience, and a big problem with communication - Uryuu’s both insecure and has control issues, so doesn’t really express vulnerabilities, and Chad doesn’t _usually_ have a lot to say in general. They’re doing the best they can ok lol
> 
> I eat up feedback with a spoon! If you're enjoying this fic, please consider leaving some : )
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A handful of times he’d opened Sado’s contact info, part of him meaning to send a message. Any message. _How are you?_ Or _How is your weekend going?_ Or _When are you going to text me, you gigantic jerk?_
> 
> Or, _Come over._ He actually had that typed out, thumb hovering over the _Send_ button, considering. Considering whether Sado would be more likely to do so if it was couched in a command from Uryuu like that. In the end he deleted it; he liked being in charge, when he was in charge, but he didn’t like being _pushy_.

On Wednesday evening after their session, they’d exchanged phone numbers over a relaxed, casual dinner, with the promise that Sado would let Uryuu know when would be a good time to pick back up. Ever since Thursday, Uryuu had been a mess of anticipation and nerves and lust. He hadn’t had so many spontaneous half-hardons and full, throbbing erections since his puberty years. The littlest thing could set him off. Not so little was this: Uryuu’d decided to do a bit more research. Now that he had context for some of these things, it was hard not to put Sado in the place of the submissive party in whatever scenario was described, and some of the scenes were completely beyond his own ability to initiate ( _yet_ , he thought, with a little nervous thrill) but that didn’t make them any less arousing.

So he’d abandoned any further research until such a time as his penis knew how to act, for god’s sake.

When he hadn’t been horny as a teenager, he’d had that kiss on his mind. That accidental, totally-wanted-to, blink-and-you-might-miss-it kiss on Sado’s thigh. It had been a fraction of a second of contact, but he still thought he could taste Sado’s hot skin sometimes when he licked his lips.

Was that why Sado hadn’t texted him yet? Had he overstepped? He wondered, knowing it was irrational but unable to stop, in the darkest hours of night, when he couldn’t sleep and lay there missing something he’d never entirely had. Of course not, he told himself; Sado wouldn’t freak out and disappear like that. Not over something so small. 

But it wasn’t small to Uryuu, and that was the problem. He’d been right to avoid kissing, he thought, tossing and turning, bones and eyes aching. Look where it had gotten him.

Daytime was infinitely better. In the light of day, it was easy to believe that soon he’d hear from Sado, and things would be back to their unconventional normal.

He’d spent his interminable free time on homework and studying and cleaning house, and by Sunday morning was well ahead in all those areas. He looked at his phone frequently, though he knew the ringer was turned on. He’d checked. Three times. It had only taken two instances of receiving a message and hurriedly pulling his phone out, only to find it was a group message for his English class, before he gave Sado his own unique message tone.

A handful of times he’d opened Sado’s contact info, part of him meaning to send a message. Any message. _How are you?_ Or _How is your weekend going?_ Or _When are you going to text me, you gigantic jerk?_

Or, _Come over._ He actually had that typed out, thumb hovering over the _Send_ button, considering. Considering whether Sado would be more likely to do so if it was couched in a command from Uryuu like that. In the end he deleted it; he liked being in charge, when he was in charge, but he didn’t like being _pushy_.

So there was nothing left to do but to wait. Sunday morning, Uryuu took a leisurely shower to wash away cleaning products and sweat from scrubbing, then made himself a cup of coffee and took it at his small dinner table, reading the paper.

He almost knocked the cup over when Sado’s message tone sounded.

_I can come over today if you want._

Uryuu’s heart thudded behind his ribs, his face going warm already. Just from a simple text message. He was ridiculous.

 _What time is good for you?_ he sent back.

_I just need to take a shower. I can be there within an hour._

Uryuu smiled at the very proper use of periods in Sado’s texts.

 _Sounds good to me. Do you remember my address?_ he typed.

_Yes._

_Good. See you in an hour_

Uryuu thumbed his phone off and took a deep breath. Finally, he could stop waiting.

Fifty minutes later, Uryuu’s doorbell rang, and he stood from where he was perched nervously on the couch, book in hand but unable to focus on the words. He strode to the door, then straightened his tie and the cuffs of his shirt before he swung it open.

Sado was wearing the blue shirt again, apparently none the worse for wear, and he was smiling. Uryuu was helpless but to smile back.

“Come in,” Uryuu said, stepping back. While Sado removed his boots, Uryuu asked, “How was your weekend?”

“It was all right. I went back to Karakura with Ichigo, helped his dad move the clinic to a new location. Got back in this morning.”

“Oh,” Uryuu said, gratified that Sado had a reason for making him wait for such a... reasonable amount of time. “How’d that go?”

“It was good to see the girls. Ichigo’s sisters. They’re like family,” Sado said, then added. “Keigo was there too.”

Uryuu rolled his eyes. “Asano,” he said. If a sillier, more dramatic, less useful boy ever existed, Uryuu didn’t want to meet him.

Sado just smiled at him.

Uryuu cleared his throat, took a deep breath. He walked toward the couch. “There’s coffee in the pot. Make me a cup, would you? I take mine black.”

Sado’s smile widened. “Okay.”

Uryuu settled onto the couch, and when Sado approached, cup of coffee in hand, Uryuu took it, then motioned for the floor. Understanding, Sado lowered himself onto his knees on the carpet, in front of Uryuu’s feet.

After a sip of coffee, Uryuu placed the cup on the small side table.”Good,” he said, pleased to note that Sado still wasn’t immune to even that tiny scrap of praise, a hint of color rising in his dark cheeks. “Is there anything you’d like to do, today?” Uryuu asked.

Sado seemed to think for a moment, then he shook his head slowly. “No. Whatever you want me to do,” he said, and Uryuu would have given his right arm to know what Sado had been considering. He thought, if he had the chance, he’d try to find out. Later.

“How’s the carpet?” Uryuu asked. “Do you need a blanket, or pillows under your knees?”

“It’s fine,” Sado said.

Then Uryuu took another deep breath and paused, trying to cover it up by reaching forward and running his fingertips through Sado’s thick, unruly hair. He’d decided that today, he’d try to take them back a step or two, to order Sado to do more domestic, and less sexual, things. Like he perhaps should have done at the beginning; but he hadn’t known. He’d gone in blind and he was lucky he’d read the situation as well as he had.

He hoped that domestic would still work for Sado. And if not, well, Uryuu knew what did, and he wasn’t exactly reluctant to do that, either.

“I want you to rub my feet,” Uryuu said.

Without a word, Sado repositioned himself, and he peeled off Uryuu’s left sock in a move that felt terribly intimate, and made Uryuu blush. But Sado didn’t see it; he was too busy removing Uryuu’s other sock. He folded them neatly and placed them on the floor beside himself.

Once he started massaging, Uryuu had to bite back a groan. He’d gotten exactly one foot massage in his life, from a boy in high school whom he’d liked, and who was trying to seduce Uryuu. It had worked. Uryuu had almost forgotten how good it felt, to have warm hands squeezing and rubbing the soles of his feet. After a couple minutes of it, he thought he’d happily give Sado a blowjob in return, too.

Then his face went hot, and he carefully extracted his feet from Sado’s grasp. He couldn’t ignore the heavy shape in Sado’s pants. So, either Sado had a foot fetish, or this domestic stuff did work on him.

He hoped it was the domestic stuff, because his breakfast dishes were in the sink for just this purpose.

“Stand up,” Uryuu said, and once Sado stood, Uryuu followed, and led him to the kitchen.

Leaning against the countertop, he pointed at the sink. “Wash those,” he said. “Dish towels are in the drawer to your left.”

As Sado ran the water and began scrubbing, a little smile on his face, Uryuu crossed his arms and gave him a good once-over. That blue shirt really did look good on him, and he was wearing a pair of tan chinos that really emphasized his ass, as well as the heavy swell below his belt. “You look good today,” Uryuu said.

“Thank you,” Sado said, flushing.

“I like that shirt on you,” Uryuu said. “Did you already know that?”

Sado smiled a little wider. “I thought you did. That’s why I wore it.”

It was Uryuu’s turn to smile. “You should wear it more often. The brown one, too.” Then Uryuu bit his tongue, worried that this was overstepping, or would be seen as insulting to Sado’s usual taste in clothing.

But Sado just said, “I will,” and he placed another dish in the drying rack.

WIth a short, relieved sigh, Uryuu reached out and ran a knuckle down the side of Sado’s pants, a few inches away from his thickening cock. “Would you be more comfortable nude?” he asked.

Sado opened his mouth to speak, paused, then said, “However you want me.”

Uryuu narrowed his eyes. He’d been about to say yes, Uryuu was sure of it.

“Tell me the truth,” Uryuu said, more sharply than he’d intended. Sado looked over at him, his eyes going wide in alarm.

“I’m sorry,” Sado said, his whole body still. “Yes. I’d rather be nude.”

“Okay. We’ll discuss that,” Uryuu said, his voice softer, now. He hadn’t meant to alarm Sado. Hadn’t realized it was possible, in truth. “But I need to know why you lied to me.”

Sado let his hands slide forward into the soapy water. “I… “ He took a deep breath. “I want this to be good for you, so you’ll keep doing it. I thought… if you got to decide, if I was as submissive as I could be, you’d like it better.”

And _that_ was more truth than Uryuu had thought he’d get, and it was hard for him to process. Honesty deserved honesty, though, so Uryuu braced himself and said, “Chad. I want you to feel good, too. You feeling good is _what makes_ this work for me.” They held eye contact for a few seconds, the alarmed expression leaving Sado’s eyes, replaced with a slow understanding. “I want you to always be honest with me, whether you think it’s what I want or not. All right?”

Sado nodded. “All right,” he said, with a hesitant smile.

Uryuu nodded decisively. “Well, then. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Sado said, the corners of his lips curling up more.

“I’m going to call in an order. When the food gets here, I want you to answer the door. You’ll take your clothes off after we eat.”

“Okay,” Sado said, and he finished up the dishes as Uryuu made the call. Then Uryuu had some laundry that needed folding, and a couple of other small tasks, and by the time the food arrived, Sado was so obviously aroused that Uryuu pressed him firmly into his chair with a stern look and answered the door instead.

They ate in a companionable, if charged, silence, knees bumping under the small table, and Uryuu was sure they were both impatient to finish, so that Sado could undress. He forced himself to eat slowly.

When they were finally finished, Uryuu said, “Clear the table,” and watched Sado take the trash and silverware to the kitchen. When Sado came back, the crotch of his pants was full nearly to bursting again, and a part of Uryuu was incredulous. How could he maintain an erection that size for so long? The amount of blood it must take to keep that thing so full must make Sado absolutely light-headed, Uryuu thought, with a hot little lurch in his lower belly.

Then he had a thought. "Have you masturbated since Wednesday?" 

Sado flushed. "No."

"Why not? We were taking a break," Uryuu said, genuinely curious.

"I just… like it better when you tell me to touch myself. And I wanted to be ready."

"Oh," Uryuu said, stunned. “Well.”

Sado stood before him, arms hanging at his sides, fingers loosely curled, and looking at him, Uryuu felt a hot surge of desire so strong that it made him feel weak and dizzy. He swallowed, hard. “Go into the living room,” he said.

He followed Sado on shaky legs, then seated himself on the couch. Sado moved to stand in front of him.

“Take off your clothes,” Uryuu said, and his voice seemed to echo in his ears.

Sado slowly peeled his clothing away, placing each piece on the seat of the couch beside Uryuu, and Uryuu thought furiously. He’d had more plans for domestic tasks Sado could complete for him, but they’d all flown right out of his head at some point between lunch arriving and him sitting on the couch. Now all he could do was watch Sado undress, and think of touching all that warm, brown skin.

Sado was down to a pair of boxer briefs of a dark blue that almost matched his shucked shirt, and they looked so good on him that Uryuu almost told him to leave them on. He didn’t, though, only held his breath and watched as Sado hooked his thumbs under his waistband and slid them down, baring his thick, heavy cock. Then he stepped out of his underwear and placed them with the rest of his clothes, and stood before Uryuu, naked and hard and unashamed.

 _You can touch me, if you want to. However you want. Any time,_ Sado had said, and Uryuu thought today might be the day to put that idea into practice, despite what he’d planned earlier about taking a step back. Domestic or physical, Uryuu knew he was kidding himself if he thought this whole thing wasn’t about sex.

He suddenly had an idea that made his mouth go dry, and before he could second-guess himself, he stood and moved behind Sado. “I’m going to bind your wrists,” he said brusquely. “Tell me if it’s too tight.”

Sado made a soft grunting noise that Uryuu took as a _yes_ , then Uryuu untied his tie and slid it from around his neck. Wrapped it twice around Sado’s sturdy wrists at the small of his back, then tied a simple slip knot, one that he’d be able to untie just as quickly. Once he was done, he could see by the heave of his back that Sado was breathing heavier. Uryuu realized that he was, too. While far from hardcore, this was unprecedented in their relationship, and Uryuu wondered just how much Sado liked feeling helpless.

He hoped it was a lot.

Uryuu moved back to his seat on the couch, and yes, Sado’s dick was wet at the tip, a thin line of precum dribbling down to his shaft already. Uryuu took a deep breath.

“Get on your knees,” he said. “Right in front of me.” And he sat forward on the seat and spread his knees wide so that Sado would have room to get right up close.

The physical weight of Sado’s body was so real when he was that close. He took up space so solidly and completely, and body heat poured off him, warming Uryuu’s legs though they weren’t even touching.

“Do you like being tied up?” Uryuu asked quietly.

“Yes,” Sado whispered, and he shivered as Uryuu gently slid his fingernails down Sado’s chest.

“You look good like that,” Uryuu said, drawing his hands back up to stroke up the thick column of Sado’s neck, then cup his face, and Sado closed his eyes and shivered again.

Then Uryuu let his hands drift down, tracing the sharp vee of Sado’s lower belly and groin before he brought one of his hands around Sado’s thick shaft. Sado gasped, his eyes coming open and looking down, and Uryuu looked down too.

Uryuu’s hands were long-fingered and strong and masculine, but his hand on Sado’s cock looked small and pale, especially when he tried to wrap his fingers around, and they wouldn’t even touch. It looked obscene and arousing, and urged him to touch Sado more. He stroked up toward the head, swiping his thumb over the wet slit, and sighed when Sado groaned, his dick giving a slow twitch.

“Tell me if you get close,” Uryuu said, tightening his stroking fingers and concentrating on the few inches below the head, as he’d seen Sado do the first day.

Sado just grunted, eyes closed, and Uryuu flattened his other hand over Sado’s heaving stomach as he jerked him off. He was panting like a racehorse already, and Uryuu had barely touched him.

Uryuu’s dick was hot and heavy in his briefs, and it gave a hard twitch when Sado cried out softly and a warm runnel of precum spilled out onto Uryuu’s hand.

“Close!” Sado gasped.

Uryuu slid his hands away and took a few seconds to pet Sado’s hair, to stroke his cheeks. Once Sado had himself a little more under control, he was back at it.

“Would you rather do this yourself?” Uryuu asked. 

“No,” Sado breathed. “No.”

So Uryuu sped up his hand, fingertips occasionally getting wetter when they skimmed over Sado’s slick head, and it was less than a minute before Sado cried out, “Close!” through gritted teeth.

This time Uryuu pet Sado’s arms, feeling the slight tremors that shook him. “You love this, don’t you?” Uryuu asked softly, fully knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Sado said, panting. Then, “Thank you.”

Uryuu’s eyes shot up to his face, catching him in a hot gaze. Then he reached for Sado again.

He edged Sado half a dozen more times, the increments between increasingly short, and by the time he paused for breath they were both panting, and Uryuu’s hand was a slippery mess.

“I’m going to untie you,” Uryuu said, still struggling to catch his breath. But he wanted to do this while Sado was still a little wild, at the edge of his control, so he continued, breathless or not. “And when I say go, you have one minute to do whatever you want. Okay.”

Sado nodded quickly, face red and sweaty, chest heaving.

Uryuu immediately stood and went to remove the tie from Sado’s wrists, and when he sat back down, Sado’s eyes were hot and intense on his face. 

Uryuu quickly set the timer on his watch, then pressed _Start_ just as he said, “Go."

Sado surged toward him, and his hands were in Uryuu’s hair, fingers cupping his skull. His lips were shocking and warm and _so soft_ when they met Uryuu’s, then firmer as he pressed their mouths together hungrily. Uryuu could barely breathe. He brought his shaking hands up to clutch at Sado’s hard waist, then slid them down to his hips, Sado’s tongue slipping inside his mouth to rub against his, deliciously warm and wet. As they kissed, Uryuu dragged his hands back up, touching stomach, chest, ribs, wanting to touch every part of Sado. He’d explored many areas of his body already, but not when Sado’s mouth was hot on his, their breath mingling between them, Sado’s arms were wrapped around him, one long arm going around behind his neck to clutch his opposite shoulder, the other hand flat at the small of his back, long fingers spanning nearly the entirety of Uryuu’s lower back.

Sado pressed in even closer, groaning, mouth opening against Uryuu’s, pulling Uryuu’s body forward with the hand on his lower back, and Uryuu groaned through his nose when he felt Sado’s heavy, hot cock against his own, their erections separated only by two thin layers of fabric. Uryuu had wanted this for _so_ long. A week. Years. Sado moaned softly into Uryuu's mouth, and Uryuu wanted his clothes off, wanted to press Sado’s long, naked body against his own and see what came next, _wanted_ —

The timer went off. With a thick, harsh sigh, Sado disengaged their mouths, his full lips clinging to Uryuu’s before he finally pulled away. It was with regret that Uryuu felt Sado’s arms and body slide away, and the loss of his heat was devastating.

Uryuu wanted _so much_.

They were both breathing as if they’d run a race. It was hard to hold eye contact, Uryuu felt so stripped bare. But he did, and the complex look on Sado’s face was enough to make him want to close his eyes, so that he could process it in the privacy of his own mind. But he kept them open, and watched the emotions shift across Sado’s face: affection, tenderness, desire, impatience, sheer want. Uryuu brought his hand up to touch his tingling lips, and wondered if his face was just as transparent.

“What do you want me to do now?” Sado asked, breathless, and _Kiss me again_ was the first, immediate thought that came to mind.

But, even though it turned out that kissing was not only allowed in this arrangement, but something Sado actually desired, Uryuu was committed to the scene, and didn’t want to end it yet just because he (desperately) wanted to make out with the man he was supposed to be dominating.

He blinked his eyes and let his gaze travel down Sado’s body, where he found him still achingly hard.

Taking a deep breath, Uryuu asked, “Can you hold your hands together behind your back, or do you need to be tied?” and he was pleased to hear his voice come out at least mostly even.

Chest rising and falling rapidly, Sado said, “I can.”

“Good. Do it,” Uryuu said, and it was interesting how easily he’d taken to this dominating role, and how easy it was to step into it, and how it pushed the messy tangle of emotions he’d been so deeply rooted in only seconds before to the back of his mind. 

Sado situated, Uryuu dragged his open palm down Sado’s front until he reached his hard cock. He wrapped his hand around it.

“Do you want to come?” Uryuu asked.

“Please,” Sado said, and the trembling began again, subtle for now, but Uryuu had no doubt it would get worse. He wrapped his free hand around the back of Sado’s neck.

“We’ll see,” Uryuu said, and began stroking. 

It didn’t take long before a deep tremor ran through Sado’s body, and his dick was swelling and twitching in Uryuu’s hand. Uryuu slowed.

“Do you want to come?” he asked again.

“Yes, please,” Sado said, his eyes squeezed closed.

“Ask me,” Uryuu said.

“Please, let me come. Please,” Sado begged, his voice ragged.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Uryuu whispered, speeding up his stroking hand, and “ _Fuck_ ,” Sado hissed, and Uryuu leaned forward to press their open mouths together and felt Sado spill out hot over his jerking hand, dick bucking and swelling. Sado moaned into Uryuu’s mouth, his voice pitched high and lost, and finally, he whimpered once his dick was mostly soft in Uryuu’s slowly moving hand.

Uryuu let go, and pulled his mouth away, and for a second Sado leaned with him, to keep their lips pressed together. But then he must have remembered himself, because he knelt up straight.

They’d placed a pair of towels and bottles of water on the side table when they’d folded laundry, and Uryuu took one of these and wiped the sweat off Sado’s face and neck, then swiped it down his belly and soft dick, gently wiping away the spilled semen. Finally he got his own hand.

“Are your wrists still together?” Uryuu asked.

Sado nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. You are doing so well, I think I'm going to reward you.” Uryuu fought not to flush, and lost, because the “reward” he had in mind didn’t seem like much of a reward for anyone but himself, now that he thought about it.

So he didn’t think about it. Instead, he picked up one of the bottles of water and unscrewed the cap, then held it to Sado’s lips and let him take a few long swallows. Then Uryuu took a few as well, recapped the bottle, and placed it back on the table.

Uryuu made eye contact with Sado and held it for a few seconds, weighing the intent, curious gaze Sado was giving him. Without looking away, Uryuu reached down and unbuckled his belt. Lust immediately made Sado’s eyes go dark, pupils blowing wide, so Uryuu continued on, unbuttoning and unzipping and arranging fabric until his achingly hard erection was poking up from his lap.

Sado stared, his breathing, which had slowed to something approaching normal just the moment before, picking up pace again. This reaction did things to Uryuu, who began breathing harder, as well.

“If you can keep your hands behind your back, you can make me come,” Uryuu said, and almost immediately, Sado’s shaggy head was in his lap, and he was licking at Uryuu’s dick.

Uryuu made a sound as if he’d been punched. Sado’s tongue was so big and warm and wet, and Uryuu groaned as it swirled around his tip. The way Sado was bending over, Uryuu could see his wrists crossed at the small of his back, and something about that image, of big, strong Sado willingly holding himself in bondage, keeping his hands to himself when he could so easily overpower Uryuu and do whatever he wanted with him, made Uryuu’s dick swell.

Sado slid his mouth over the head of Uryuu’s cock, and Uryuu realized that this was going to be over embarrassingly quickly. So he ran his fingers back through Sado’s hair and stared down, panting, watching Sado take him deeper and deeper.

“God, so good,” Uryuu murmured without even thinking about it. Sado moaned around him, and it made Uryuu’s toes curl against the carpet. Sado moaned again, bobbing up and down, his lips a tight, wet seal around Uryuu’s shaft, his tongue pressing up against the underside with every slick glide.

Then he slowed momentarily to suck on Uryuu’s sensitive head, and “Oh god, I’m gonna come, gonna—” Uryuu gasped, fingers tightening in Sado’s hair.

Sado groaned, his back bowing as he sucked in a deep breath through his nose, and Uryuu cried out, body arching away from the couch.

The way Sado sucked him though his orgasm was exquisite and intense, and Uryuu couldn’t help the loud, hoarse moans that poured out of his mouth, almost nonstop until Sado milked the last few drops of come from his dick. Then he shuddered, oversensitive, and gently nudged Sado’s head away.

He dropped his own head back against the headrest of the couch and panted for a few seconds, still holding Sado’s head in his hands. Once he felt like he could speak again, he looked down.

“You can move your arms now,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Sado slowly moved to comply, staring up at Uryuu’s face.

“How are your knees?” Uryuu asked, and he handed Sado his water bottle and watched him take a few drinks before taking it back.

“They’re fine,” Sado said, so Uryuu tucked himself back into his pants and pulled him closer, arranged them so that Sado’s arms were loosely wrapped around his hips and Sado’s head rested in his lap, and he just breathed and stroked Sado’s hair and face and shoulders while he pulled himself back together. Sado closed his eyes when Uryuu ran a finger along a thick, shapely eyebrow, and Uryuu took that opportunity to brush along the line of Sado’s incredibly thick eyelashes. He could feel Sado’s broad chest expanding between his thighs every time he breathed in, could feel his heartbeat through his skin, slowing gradually, just like his own was.

“Chad,” Uryuu said, and Sado looked up at him. Uryuu didn’t know why this part could be so hard; Sado had already said he liked him, and wanted to do more of this. But it _was_ hard, and he had to steel himself before he could ask, “Again tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Sado said with a smile, and he lay his head back into Uryuu’s lap. 

Uryuu stroked through his hair, then said, “Meet me here, six o’clock.”

“Mm-hmm,” Sado agreed, leaning into Uryuu’s petting hand.

They sat there for a while, the apartment silent but for their soft breathing and the clock in the kitchen ticking. Eventually Uryuu began to worry about Sado’s knees, whether he said they were fine or not. Uryuu’s carpet was better than Sado’s was, but that didn’t mean kneeling for a long time wouldn’t be uncomfortable regardless of the padding.

“Stand up,” Uryuu said softly, and watched the muscles in Sado’s biceps bunch and swell as he pushed himself up. “Get dressed,” Uryuu said, fighting back a yawn.

“Those look good on you,” Uryuu observed once Sado tucked himself away in his dark blue boxer briefs.

“Thanks,” Sado said.

“Turn around, let me see the back,” Uryuu requested, and he felt a little tug of desire at the sight of that underwear hugging the curves of Sado’s magnificent ass.

“Good,” Uryuu said. “You can continue dressing.”

As Sado did up the last buttons of his shirt, Uryuu stood up beside him and zipped up and straightened his own clothing, and then they were both dressed, and Uryuu felt warm and relaxed, and looking into Sado’s face he could tell that Sado did too.

He wanted to end it on this mellow high note, so he said, “I’ll walk you out, if you’re ready.”

“All right,” Sado said, then he paused, staring down at Uryuu. He moved his hand minutely, licked his lips, and his gaze flicked down to Uryuu’s mouth. 

Uryuu wondered why Sado didn’t just kiss him already, and then, he knew. “Kiss me,” he whispered, and Sado leaned down, big hands cupping Uryuu’s cheeks, and his mouth came down over Uryuu’s, warm and wet and gentle, full lips gliding against Uryuu’s, tongue slipping out to swipe against his, and a prickle of goosebumps washed over Uryuu’s entire body. He pressed his shaking hands against Sado’s lower back.

Sado’s hands slid into his hair as their mouths moved slowly together, combing through the long strands in front before testing the burr of the short hair in back, then those warm hands slid down to Uryuu’s shoulders and squeezed carefully.

Uryuu was dizzy and half-hard again when Sado pulled his mouth away. Sado stared down into Uryuu’s face, and he looked debauched, his face flushed, lips swollen and wet, and pupils wide and dark, and Uryuu wondered if he must look that way, too. He took a deep breath and watched Sado do the same.

“You’re really good at that,” Uryuu said softly, and Sado smiled shyly. Shyly! It was adorable, and made Uryuu want to kiss him some more. 

But he felt like this was the logical stopping point to the evening; any more would be belaboring the point. So he grasped one of Sado’s hands and squeezed, then gently let it drop.

Sado got the hint, and he didn’t seem bothered at all. His smile became warmer, then he turned and walked to the door to put on his boots.

Finally, he stood at the door, nothing left to do but leave.

“See you tomorrow,” Uryuu said.

Sado nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Then he was gone.

\--to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, after reading your comments I feel kinda bad for not actually writing out the dinner date! I might go back and do that, and add it as an extra chapter at the end, or make this a series and add it as a new work, bc there's another scene I might want to explore later, as well.
> 
> Big thank you for the comments, kudos and other feedback! That stuff makes writing this stuff EVEN MORE fun!
> 
> Thanks for reading! : )


	5. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now,” Uryuu said, and a brittle thrill of trepidation shot through him. He pushed ahead anyway. He had plans for this evening, plans he wouldn’t abandon just because he was a little nervous.
> 
> “We’re going to do something a little different this evening,” Uryuu said, and he pressed his tongue out to wet his lips. “Remember your safe word?”
> 
> “Yes,” Sado said, watching him closely.
> 
> “Good. Now, I want you to undress me. Lay my clothes over the arm of the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains some potentially dangerous/irresponsible bondage practices.

Part of Uryuu felt almost silly for the amount of preparation he’d done for this evening. He’d left campus as soon as he could get away and stopped at the general store, then grabbed an early dinner on the way home. This meant he could take an early shower… but not too early. Didn’t want to get the nervous sweats and salt up his squeaky-clean body.

The rest of him was thrumming with nervous excitement. He had _plans_. In his towel, he’d done some last-minute straightening of his apartment, then laid out a few towels and some other items on an end table beside the couch, and made certain he had cold bottles of water in the refrigerator. He’d distributed the dozen or so candles he’d bought throughout the living room, placing two in his bedroom just in case. At a quarter to six he put on his best suit, a blue so dark it was almost black, and carefully chose a tie: crimson, he’d decided on after some thought, with tiny, paler red stripes running through it.

Now, he paced from one end of his living room to the other. Caught himself drawing the curtain aside to look out the window, though from here all he could see was a corner of the parking lot and the side of a gas station.

The doorbell rang at 5:55. Uryuu immediately relaxed, then just as immediately went stiff again. He took a few deep, calming breaths, then went to the door.

“Hello, Chad,” he said, then couldn’t say anything else for a moment because how in the world Sado could make a plain white t-shirt look so damn sexy, Uryuu would never know. But he did; it set off the rich coppery tone of his skin and clung to all the delicious curves of his muscles, and bared the little dip between his collarbones, and the coin pendant he wore there. Uryuu made a mental note to ask him about that, at some point. But now, “Come in,” Uryuu said, backing up.

Sado was wearing those attractive worn jeans again, Uryuu noticed while Sado was slipping his shoes off. And Uryuu liked that Sado had dressed down while Uryuu had dressed up; it added to the power difference between them, on top of the visual contrast between them being just damn sexy. Uryuu wondered if Sado had done that on purpose.

“How was your day?” Uryuu asked him.

“Fine,” Sado said. “Spent most of it looking forward to tonight,” he added, and Uryuu felt a pleasant warmth spread through his body.

“Good,” Uryuu said, then, “This way,” and he led Sado to stand in the living room, in front of the couch. Uryuu sat, crossing his legs at the knee. 

“I want you to light the candles, then turn off the lights,” Uryuu said, and he watched the smooth, careful movements of Sado’s body as he moved around the room lighting candles, and wondered what it must be like to exist in that large body.

Finally, Sado flicked off the overhead light switch, and the room was awash with warm, flickering light. Sado moved to stand in front of Uryuu once more.

“You look really good today,” Uryuu said, and he smiled at the way Sado’s cheeks pinkened. “But I want you to take off your clothes.”

Sado swallowed. “Okay,” he said, then he reached down and peeled the t-shirt up and over his head, muscles bunching and stretching as he moved. When Sado pushed his jeans below his hips, Uryuu had to bite his lip, because Sado was wearing white underwear too— thin, form-fitting boxer briefs that clung and left nothing to the imagination. Uryuu could see the shape of Sado’s heavy cock, could even see the thickness of the rim of his head through the tight fabric. Uryuu rarely paid attention to legs, but he had to now, the way the leg-holes fit so snug around Sado’s thick, strong thighs. Sado’s legs were long and shapely with muscle, thighs probably nearly as big around as Uryuu’s waist, his calf muscles like large, rounded fists tapering down to narrow ankles.

It turned out Sado could even make taking his socks off look good, Uryuu found. His feet were long and attractive, and since when had Uryuu noticed feet?

Then he stopped caring, because here came the best part: Sado tucked his thumbs into the waistband of those tight boxer briefs and rolled them down slowly, baring his dick inch by inch, until it cleared the elastic waist band and bounced free. Uryuu swallowed hard, intimidated by Sado’s size for the first time. He carefully did not look at the side table.

Once Sado had stepped out of his underwear and added them to the pile of his clothing, Uryuu asked, “Is there anything you want, tonight?”

Sado breathed in and out heavily through his nose, then answered. “I want to kiss you. At least once.”

Uryuu’s hearing blanked out for a minute, everything going all cottony and distant. Of all the things he could ask for, and he asked for that. “We can do that,” he said, and his voice sounded far away, but steady. Good.

He took a deep breath, then said, “Take a step back.”

Once he had space, Uryuu stood. Sado was barely a foot away from him, and Uryuu wanted so badly to put his hands on him. _Wait_ he told himself. _Take your time_.

So instead, he brought his hands up and loosened his tie, then pulled it up over his head.

“Duck down,” he said quietly, then he slid the loosely tied necktie over Sado’s bent head. Once it rested around Sado’s neck and Sado stood upright once more, Uryuu admired the candle-lit view. The deep red color in itself was sexy, and it looked fantastic against Sado's skin. And the fact that this piece of Uryuu’s clothing was the only thing Sado was wearing was beyond hot.

Uryuu took hold of the tie, barely tugging, carefully testing. Uryuu didn’t know when Sado had caught on, but he was breathing faster now, his eyes locked on Uryuu’s face. Uryuu pulled harder, still gentle but insistent, and Sado leaned down until Uryuu’s hand went still, until his face was scant centimeters from Uryuu’s.

Uryuu tilted his head up, and he could feel Sado’s quick, humid breath against his lips. “Kiss me,” he said, and with a soft noise, Sado opened his mouth over his in a desperate, needy kiss unlike any Uryuu had had from him so far. It made Uryuu’s toes curl inside his socks, made his own breath quicken.

“Good,” Uryuu said, a little breathy, when it ended, and he held Sado in place with his grip on the tie as he pulled away.

“Now,” Uryuu said, and a brittle thrill of trepidation shot through him. He pushed ahead anyway. He had plans for this evening, plans he wouldn’t abandon just because he was a little nervous.

“We’re going to do something a little different this evening,” Uryuu said, and he pressed his tongue out to wet his lips. “Remember your safe word?”

“Yes,” Sado said, watching him closely.

“Good. Now, I want you to undress me. Lay my clothes over the arm of the couch.”

Sado was exceedingly careful when he pushed Uryuu’s jacket off his shoulders, and Uryuu wondered if Sado had ever torn clothing in a rush to get them off. Wondered if Sado would ever tear _his_ clothing in a rush to get them off. So he was a little warm in the face when Sado began unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. 

Uryuu looked down to watch, to see his big fingers pushing the little buttons through their holes, and the slow, deliberate movements of Sado’s fingers sent a wash of tenderness through him. For a moment he wanted to take Sado’s hands into his own, wanted to call a stop to this and simply kiss him for a while and let Sado touch him or not touch him however he wanted. But then Sado placed the shirt over the suit jacket on the arm of the couch, and his fingers were working on Uryuu’s belt. Soon Uryuu’s pants were sliding down his thighs, and he stepped out of them with a hand on Sado’s shoulder to steady himself, and Uryuu was back in the game.

He was tenting his dark, patterned boxers, and he groaned a little when Sado removed them, carefully lifting the waistband as he slid them down so that it didn’t catch on his cock. Uryuu was only in his socks now, and he indicated the pile of towels on the side table. “Put one of those over the seat of the couch,” he instructed, and once that was done, Uryuu sat. He held out his feet in turn so that Sado could peel off his dress socks, then he was sitting naked on his couch with an erection hard enough to pound nails with. From the looks of it, Sado was just as hard, and he was staring at Uryuu with raw hunger on his face.

“Get on your knees. Come here,” Uryuu said, heart hammering in his chest. Sado knelt between Uryuu’s spread knees, and Uryuu, who had just meant to touch his hair and shoulders as a sort of grounding gesture before they moved on, instead cupped the back of Sado’s head and kissed him again. The couch dipped when Sado put his hands out to steady himself. The tie brushed against Uryuu’s chest so he grabbed it, held Sado immobile for a few more seconds of kissing before he used his grip on the makeshift leash to push him gently away. 

While Sado straightened, Uryuu reached to the side and dug under the pile of towels until he came up with a bottle of lube.

“Here,” he said, handing it to Sado. “I want you to finger me.”

Sado blinked, his face darkening with a flush. Uryuu scooted down in his seat and spread his legs wider, his dick bobbing toward his stomach to leave a not-so-little wet mark. God, was he that turned on already?

As Uryuu removed his glasses and placed them on the side table, Sado popped the bottle open and spread some of the slick liquid on his fingers, then leaned close and reached down below Uryuu’s balls. He looked Uryuu in the eye with a stare so intense Uryuu couldn't tear his eyes away as he pressed a wet finger against Uryuu’s asshole. What Uryuu had thought was too much lube when he’d watched Sado spread it on his fingers seemed like just enough when the long, thick finger slid in smoothly, slowly, seeking deeper. Sado withdrew it before it was halfway in, then pushed it deeper, then did the same again, and again, until his finger was in all the way to the last knuckle and Uryuu was already panting.

“More,” Uryuu said, breathless, and he watched Sado slick more lube over his fingers, and bit his lip when both fingers breached his body. It was already intense, and Uryuu grabbed onto the tie and pulled Sado forward a couple of inches. Sado’s fingers slowly delved deeper, and Uryuu took Sado's free hand and spread it out over his chest.

“Touch me,” he said, vision going a little blurry. From his little experience, he knew that it got weird before it got good, and he was ready to get to the good part. So he used his grip to rub Sado’s hand in a circle on his chest, then let go and let Sado touch him as he pleased.

Sado touched him tenderly as he worked his fingers deeper, running his hand up Uryuu’s neck to rub a thumb over his cheek, then down his shoulder, down his arm to dip fingers into his curled palm. Down Uryuu’s slightly trembling thighs, and oh, it was getting good now, the heat and friction overwhelming the uncomfortable invasive feeling.

Uryuu’s dick, which had softened to half-mast, was swelling back to full hardness now, and Uryuu took Sado’s hand and guided it toward it. “Touch me,” he said again, his voice husky. He groaned when Sado’s big hand wrapped around him, and just leaned back and enjoyed the sensations, watching Sado through hazy eyes as Sado stroked him and fingerfucked him.

After a minute of this, he said, “One more finger,” and Sado looked up at him. Uryuu nodded to confirm, and Sado withdrew his hands. After that brief emptiness, Uryuu was glad when he felt slickness pressing against him again. The stretch was intense again when Sado’s three thick fingers spread him open, and he opened his mouth silently as they worked their way in.

He was surprised to find that he was still hard. Also surprising was that he still had the red necktie clutched loosely in his fist. He used it to carefully coax Sado’s head down toward his lap.

“Suck me,” he said, and Sado groaned and took him into his mouth, and it was hot and wet and soft and perfect, and his big fingers went deeper, deeper, and he sucked on Uryuu’s head, moaning, and oh, Uryuu could come like this, happily and hard, and Sado would never have to know that he’d planned more.

But no… Uryuu _wanted_. He _lusted_.

So just as he felt himself getting close, he let go of the tie and said, “Stop,” and Sado let him slide out of his mouth, and pulled his fingers away from his asshole, which felt stretched and tingling and warm.

Uryuu reached under the towels again, and this time produced a condom. Sado’s eyes went wide and shot to his face.

“I want you to fuck me,” Uryuu said, taking care that his voice was clear and even.

Sado opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it, watching Uryuu’s face intently. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he reached out and took the condom out of Uryuu’s hand.

Uryuu stood and turned around, and as he heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper, he knelt on the couch cushions, arms resting on the back rest. Then he closed his eyes when he felt Sado’s hands on his back, smoothing down to his hips.

“Are you ready?” Sado asked quietly. Uryuu felt something slick and blunt nudge against his ass.

“Yes,” he whispered, and then Sado was pressing against him, slowly, carefully, but steadily. Uryuu gasped when Sado’s head pushed through.

He felt the tie dangling against his back, brushing his skin, so he twisted to grab it and held it slack over his shoulder, meaning to use it to set the pace, once they began in earnest.

It was still too soon for that. Just as he had done with his fingers, Sado started shallow, then slowly, smoothly worked his way deeper, and soon he was so deep Uryuu couldn’t imagine taking any more.

But there _was_ more. Sado’s burrowing cock felt invasive and far too big, and Uryuu bit his lip to keep from crying out, he felt so over-full. His legs shook when Sado pushed in again, even deeper, and suddenly his whole body was shaking. Everything felt wrong. He let go of the tie and leaned his forehead against the back of the couch, bracing himself for more. He was cold all over, shivering.

Uryuu’s throat felt tight, and he realized his eyes were wet.

Sado slowed, then froze with just his head buried inside Uryuu.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and the concern in his voice nearly broke Uryuu. He opened his mouth to say he was fine, and instead, a sob came out.

Sado carefully withdrew and Uryuu was suddenly empty, bereft. Then he was being lifted, carried, and then they were in his bedroom, and Sado quickly stripped the blanket down before laying Uryuu on the bed. Sado made vague rustling noises for a couple of seconds, then he climbed in beside Uryuu, pulled the blanket over them, and slid an arm under his neck.

“What’s wrong?” Sado asked, trying to meet Uryuu’s eyes.

“I’m fine,” Uryuu lied, keeping his eyes downcast. He couldn’t stop shaking.

“Uryuu. Red. Red,” Sado said, and between the twin shocks of Sado using his given name, and the use of his safe word, Uryuu’s eyes finally dried. He was still trembling, though. 

“We can stop. Whatever you need. But... talk to me,” Sado said, cupping Uryuu’s face.

Uryuu felt stupid and small. “I’m sorry,” he said. He didn’t know what for, didn’t know why he’d cried, didn’t know what Sado had done to make him feel so bad. It was getting better already, but… “I don’t know.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Sado said. He brushed his thumb along Uryuu’s wet eyelashes, then kissed his forehead, and the tenderness of it eased some of Uryuu’s shaking. “This kind of thing… can be really intense. It brings up a lot of emotions, and some of them, you don’t even know you have them until you’re crying about them. I’ve cried, too,” Sado admitted.

This was something Uryuu had not considered. And Sado’s easy admission made it more possible for him to speak. “This… this is all new to me,” he said. “I haven’t done any of this before. Not even… “

Sado’s eyes widened. “You never… “

“No,” Uryuu said, “I never.”

“I wish you’d told me,” Sado said, gathering Uryuu up in a warm hug, squeezing carefully. “I would have gone slower. Maybe even refused.”

“You would have refused?” Uryuu asked, his face hidden against Sado’s neck.

“Yes. It would have been about the only thing I could refuse you, but I would have.”

Uryuu didn’t know how it was so easy for Sado to make him feel so much better with only a dozen words. He felt warmth begin to return to him, spreading through his chest, his cheeks, his fingertips. He squeezed Sado back and tried to work out why he’d reacted so badly to something he’d been positive he wanted.

Maybe it was because it was a scene. Like they were playing, like it wasn’t real, though Uryuu knew it was. Or maybe it was...

Silly as it sounded to him now, at twenty-one years of age, Uryuu had always vaguely imagined his first time to be romantic. In a soft bed with candles lit, and if there had to be a submissive one in this scenario it would be him, being taken care of, being petted and praised. Facing each other, with long, slow kisses and touches. 

But tonight, all he’d gotten were the candles.

“I didn’t realize,” Uryuu said, then dashed the heel of his hand against his eyes to get rid of the last remnants of tears. “I didn’t realize how much different I wanted my first time to be until it was too late, and we were already in the middle of it.”

Sado brushed a stray strand of Uryuu’s hair away from his forehead and tucked it behind his ear. “How did you want it to be?”

“I don’t really know. Romantic,” Uryuu said, and gave a dry little laugh. “Face to face.”

“Ah,” Sado said, still running his fingers through Uryuu’s hair. He kissed Uryuu softly on the temple. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Uryuu said. “You were just doing what I told you to do. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know. But I’m still sorry you didn’t have it the way you wanted it.”

Uryuu nodded, swallowing. 

He lay there for a while, being gently comforted by Sado’s touches and light kisses, and eventually, he felt calm again, almost normal.

He watched Sado for a little while, then asked him, “When did you know you were into this kind of thing?”

“Hmm. I had… inklings, but no fully formed feelings or ideas before I was eighteen. After high school, Ichigo and I took a three week trip to Mexico. Spring break, you know. I met a man there.

“He was an American, about ten years older than me. I don’t think he ever asked how old I was. His name was Richard. He… showed me the ropes, and I found out how much I liked submitting, being told what to do, like that. And other things, but those aren’t important.”

Sado gave a little laugh. “I kind of ignored Ichigo. Felt bad about it later, but this felt like… a pretty life-changing event. After around two weeks, when I was about to come back to Japan, Richard asked me to move to America with him, to live with him and be his full-time sub."

Uryuu was so jealous he felt sick to his stomach. But, he reminded himself, Sado was here, with him, and not in America with this _Richard_. “You didn’t,” he said, swallowing.

“No. It was fun,” Sado said, “but being that way with him, it wasn’t something I could see myself doing indefinitely. Besides, I’d already won my scholarships for the next semester.”

So practical. Uryuu smiled against Sado’s side. Then, something Sado had said occurred to him. “You said you couldn’t see yourself doing it indefinitely. Do you still feel that way?” Sado looked down at him inquisitively, and Uryuu continued. “I read that… some people aren’t happy unless they can… “ Uryuu trailed off, unsure how to verbalize what he meant. 

Sado picked up the thread, though. “Unless they can live the lifestyle? Do it all the time?”

“Yeah,” Uryuu said. 

“Well, I haven’t found anyone else I was comfortable doing this with since then.” He was silent in thought for a moment, during which Uryuu let that sink in. Three years, and nobody until himself. 

“It hasn’t been that hard to go without, but I’m… happier when I’m involved with it in some way. More fulfilled.”

“Oh,” Uryuu said, and he traced a lazy pattern on Sado’s stomach, satisfied with the answer.

“What about you?” Sado asked, and Uryuu went still.

What _about_ him? That was a heavy question, one that Uryuu wasn’t sure he could answer in one sitting.

“I’ve always been pretty vanilla,” he said, then, “ _Really_ vanilla,” he corrected, flattening his hand on Sado’s belly. “Still am, I think. I’ve enjoyed doing this with you, but I don’t think it’s something I could maintain for very long. It’s exciting, it truly is, but sometimes it’s draining, and sometimes it’s not really me.”

Sado gave him a little squeeze and made soft soothing noises, and Uryuu relaxed muscles he hadn’t realized he’d tensed. What had he expected? That if he admitted he didn’t want to be a full-time Dom, Sado would immediately reject him?

“You don’t have to, you know,” Sado said softly. “I like you exactly how you are.”

And those simple sentences were so much more than Uryuu had expected from this evening that he couldn’t speak for a moment.

“I like you, too,” he said finally, then admitted, “Have for a long time.”

“Yeah?” Sado asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” Uryuu said, smiling back. He suddenly wanted to babble about how he’d held a candle for Sado since they were fifteen years old, since practically the moment he’d first seen him across the classroom, but he held onto his composure just enough that he was able to bite that back. 

Maybe some other time.

Uryuu stretched upward, and Sado turned his face and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and slow, and it had Uryuu’s cheeks and ears burning by the time they were done, all the warmth returned to his body and then some.

“You know,” Uryuu said, “I really don’t want my first time to end with me panicking and crying. I want it to end on a positive note.”

Sado looked into his face, eyes weighing, considering. Finally he seemed to be satisfied, and he said, “I think that’s a good idea. I can do that.”

“Good,” Uryuu said. Then Sado wrapped his arms around Uryuu and dragged him on top, so that he was straddling Sado’s hips, and he leaned upwards to kiss Uryuu.

“Wait,” Uryuu said, and Sado stilled immediately. “I want you on top now,” Uryuu said.

Sado smiled and rolled them over, then braced himself over Uryuu, his body settling between Uryuu’s spread legs. “Better?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Uryuu said, and then he let Sado kiss him.

They only broke contact once, when Uryuu told Sado to light the candles and get some things out of the other room, and then they were on each other, hands roaming lazily, lips meeting in kiss after kiss after kiss, heat ever growing between them. They took it much slower this time, Sado fingering and stretching Uryuu until he was a shaking, begging mess, and only then sliding inside him. This time Uryuu moaned in pleasure when he finally had Sado buried deep. 

He came long and loud with Sado’s hand on him, Sado’s lips against his, Sado wrapped all around him, and it was everything he’d ever wanted. Sado followed soon after, and after a perfunctory clean-up, they collapsed together, sweating and breathing hard, and Uryuu felt so good that the unpleasantness of earlier was almost completely erased.

 _Thank you_ , he thought, looking at Sado’s relaxed, happy face. He brushed damp hair out of Sado’s eyes.

“Better?” Sado asked softly.

“Yes,” Uryuu said. “Much.” It occurred to him that he could satisfy Sado’s praise kink a little right now, because there was much to praise, but he couldn’t think of any words. Next time, he would. But right now, he was physically and emotionally drained, too tired to do any more talking, too tired to do much of anything besides being quietly cuddled by Sado.

Turned out he was the cuddling type, after all.

Uryuu smiled a little, then yawned and burrowed into Sado’s warmth. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! : ) The final chapter should be up within a few days.
> 
> If you felt uncomfortable during their scene even before Uryuu started to have his freakout, that was intentional, and I hope it worked. If not, I hope you enjoyed it anyway : ) And, I know having something tied around the neck isn't the safest thing to do. But they're not super experienced, and Uryuu made sure to be careful, so maybe they get a pass this time.
> 
> I feel like I'm explaining myself too much lol. It is what it is, mistakes and missteps and all. It's a fanfic, one I had a lot of fun writing.
> 
> Feedback is always SUPER appreciated <3 I can't get enough of that stuff! Anonymous commenting is turned on, and when you enter your email address, no one ever sees it but you. That way you get notified when I reply : )


	6. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He poured a cup of the coffee Sado had made for him and drank it, wandering around the apartment with the note held in his hand. He was surprised and pleased to find that he was only a little sore, big as Sado was. It was his muscles more than anything. There was a lot to be said for thorough preparation, he thought, then blushed, alone in his apartment with no one to see him.

Sado was gone when Uryuu woke up to his seven o’clock alarm, though he left a note beside the coffee maker, which had a pot of hot, fresh coffee ready to go.

_Sorry, had to go._   
_Early class._   
_I’ll text you later._

That Sado had stayed the night was notable in itself. Uryuu hadn’t really let himself think about how inexperienced he'd been before he’d started this with Sado, but now that he acknowledged it, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. That just meant that he’d get to experience a few firsts along the way. The romantic in him was very pleased, indeed.

He poured a cup of the coffee Sado had made for him and drank it, wandering around the apartment with the note held in his hand. He was surprised and pleased to find that he was only a little sore, big as Sado was. It was his muscles more than anything. There was a lot to be said for thorough preparation, he thought, then blushed, alone in his apartment with no one to see him.

The day went by in a blur, and all day, he kept smiling at nothing. Well, not accurately _nothing_ ; images of the night before kept springing up unbidden, sometimes so graphic he felt himself blushing again. But it was the other memories that put the biggest smile on his face, the ones of Sado touching his cheek or his hair, of Sado kissing him so gently it broke Uryuu's heart. Sado saying he liked Uryuu exactly how he was.

He startled once when Nakahara-sensei caught his eye and smiled at him, and then after class, the professor said, “I’m happy for you, boy.” Normally, Uryuu might have felt ashamed that it was that obvious, but all he could say now was, “Thank you.”

Uryuu got the first text from Sado when he was walking up the sidewalk to his apartment building.

_I know you’re vanilla._

Uryuu paused, frowning slightly at his phone.

_I like that about you._

This was less ominous, but a little confusing.

_I like that you tried so hard to be kinky for me._

Uryuu smiled at this with his keys hovering just before the lock. It was a few seconds before the next text came, and by this time, he was seated at his table, touching the screen every few seconds so that it wouldn’t go dark.

_You did an amazing job, and the last eight days will always be important to me._

—finally came through, and Uryuu’s chest tightened, and he felt his hands begin to tremble.

The next pause was so long that Uryuu wondered if that was all Sado had to say for now. He was tempted to send a message back, but if this was how Sado was comfortable communicating this kind of thing, the last thing he wanted to do was to interrupt him. So he waited. He let his screen go black, stood and got a glass of water. Then his phone chimed with Sado’s message tone.

_But I can be vanilla too if that’s what you need._

And right on the heels of that—

_I want to be your boyfriend._

Normally it would have gone against everything in Uryuu’s nature, but if there was ever a time for capslock, it was now.

_COME OVER_

_Ten minutes._

—was the immediate reply.

Staring down at his phone, Uryuu grinned and did a mental victory dance. He then poured his glass of water out, filled it back up, took a few drinks, and poured it out again.

His apartment was almost always clean, but he went over it again anyway, and he paused in the act of fluffing a couch pillow.

Ten minutes, the message had said. It took twenty minutes to get here from the university, and a little longer to get here from Sado’s.

He must have already been on the way. Uryuu fluffed the pillow enthusiastically, then placed it back on the couch, and sat down to wait, smiling and buzzing with anticipation.

When the doorbell rang a couple of minutes later, he nearly launched himself at the door, he was so on edge.

“Hello, Chad,” Uryuu said, taking a good, long look at him. He was in the green shirt again, the one he’d worn the first day he’d approached Uryuu, the one that made his skin look so gorgeous. He had on a jacket Uryuu hadn’t seen before, a tan corduroy one with a fleece-lined hood, and Uryuu approved.

Before he could spend too long critiquing Sado’s choice in clothing, though, he took a step back, laughing a little at himself. “Come in,” he said, and Sado passed through the door. Uryuu watched in silence while Sado took off his shoes and hung his jacket on a hook, and as soon as Sado turned to face him, Uryuu said, “Yes.”

“Yes?” Sado asked, a small smile forming on his face.

“Yes. I want to be your boyfriend.”

The smile widened to one of real pleasure. “Good,” Sado said, and they moved towards each other and met in a hard, deep kiss. Sado’s arms were so warm where they were wrapped around Uryuu, and his nose was cold against Uryuu’s cheek, and his body was so solid and real in Uryuu’s arms, and could there have been any other answer than yes?

However… when they finally drew apart, cheeks pink and eyes shining, Uryuu said, “But there are some things we need to talk about first.”

“Oh?” Sado’s eyebrows drew down a fraction.

“It’s not bad,” Uryuu was quick to assure him. “Come here,” he said, and he led Sado to the little table in the corner of the kitchen.

They slid into their chairs, knees bumping in what was already a familiar way, and Uryuu said, “I don’t need you to be vanilla. Not all the time, certainly.” He’d thought about this hard in the time since Sado had texted him, and found that it was true. “I don’t hate being dominant, as long as it’s not all the time. I actually liked a lot of it. It was just… too much, too fast, maybe.”

Sado nodded. “Okay.”

“So we need to work out a system or... something, where I can be how I need to be, and you can be how you need to be.”

“All right,” Sado said.

“So…? You must have thought about this before. How do you think we should do it?”

“I want it to work for you,” Sado said. “So, however you want.”

Irritation flared in Uryuu. This was a difficult conversation to have, and he was having it more than halfway for Sado’s benefit, and it was aggravating that Sado wouldn’t pull his weight. “Stop trying to let me have my way for a minute,” he snapped, before he realized he meant to. He took a deep breath and softened his voice. “And tell me what you want,”

“I want you,” Sado said simply. “Whatever way I can have you.”

“Oh,” Uryuu said, irritation replaced with warmth swelling in his chest. It was easy to stand and lean across the table, and Sado stood too, and their mouths met in the middle in a long, deep kiss. It ended when a muscle in Uryuu’s calf wouldn’t stop twinging, and Uryuu pulled back, flushed and breathing hard. He sat, head spinning.

And realized that Sado still hadn’t really answered the question.

“You have me,” he said, and when Sado extended an open hand, Uryuu reached for it, and they held hands in the middle of the table.

“But,” Uryuu continued. “I’m talking specifics now. I’m… negotiating.”

Sado smiled a little. “Okay.” Then he tilted his head, eyes going distant in thought. “How about… we have a… traditional relationship. But when you feel like getting kinky, you tell me.”

Uryuu frowned. It was a step in the right direction, but he wanted Sado to be able to rely on and anticipate times when they’d explore their spicier options in the bedroom.

“Not structured enough. How about vanilla on weekdays, and then on the weekends I’ll boss you around?”

Sado smiled, whether at the suggestion or the phrasing. “That sounds really good,” he said.

“You’re not just saying that to make me happy,” Uryuu said, narrowing his eyes.

“No. I wish I’d thought of it. It works,” Sado said.

So Uryuu smiled back, thinking, _And sometimes, Friday counts as a weekend, too_. He thought he might spring that notion on Sado as a surprise some time when he was feeling particularly aggressive.

That out of the way, Uryuu took a deep breath. “I’m glad we worked that out. Now, let’s go.”

He stood, still holding Sado’s hand, and dragged him, unprotesting, into his bedroom. He climbed onto the made bed and waited for Sado to get comfortable.

“So,” Uryuu said, and he reached a hand out to place on Sado’s hard chest. “Boyfriend.”

Sado grinned at that, and covered Uryuu’s hand with his own. Then his face went thoughtful, and Uryuu waited.

Eventually, Sado said, “Ask me again why I approached you to Dom me.”

“Why did you ask me to Dom you?” Uryuu asked slowly, a little confused. He’d thought he had his answer.

“Because I liked you and I wanted to get close to you. I thought that if you were in charge, the prospect would be more appealing,” Sado said, stroking the back of Uryuu’s hand.

That… was bold, and craftier than Uryuu would have anticipated. “How did you know that I’d understand what you were suggesting?”

“I know how smart you are,” Sado said simply.

Uryuu grinned, pleased.

Sado grinned back. “And besides… if you misunderstood me and said yes anyway, I’d either get a date out of it, or I’d have some wiggle room on my final.”

Smiling, Uryuu said, “That’s a much better answer than the first time.”

“I know. I should have said so in the first place.”

“You should have. But it’s still good to know.”

Sado nodded, messing his hair against the pillow. Uryuu stared for a moment, at that face that he'd been enamored of from the very day he’d seen it, and he reached out and traced Sado’s features. Ran fingers over a high cheekbone, down the strong nose, and lastly, slowly, across the wonderfully full lips. Then he leaned forward, and he thought he’d never get tired of kissing Sado.

With a fistful of shirt, he pulled Sado on top of him, and as they kissed, he ran his hand down the front of Sado’s shirt, buttons bumping under his hand. Then he paused. He’d had Sado naked how many times? And never had he been the one to undress him. He’d have to address that imbalance, starting now. The buttons slipped free easily, and Uryuu swept the shirt open, running his hands over Sado’s bunched shoulders and upper arms. Sado lifted up and helped him peel the shirt away, and Uryuu felt simmering excitement when he reached for Sado’s belt buckle.

“Chad,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Sado asked, but before Uryuu could answer, Sado’s mouth was on his again.

When he finally, reluctantly, had his chance to pull away, Uryuu asked, “What’s today?”

Now Sado pulled back and frowned a little. “Tuesday. Why?”

Uryuu smiled. “Ah, a weekday,” he said. “Let’s have some fantastic, mind-blowing, vanilla sex.”

Sado laughed a little and gave Uryuu a quick kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they live happily ever after? Of course they did! They always will : )
> 
> I really really hope this reads as “Communication and compromise are awesome,” and not “You should give up being kinky for your partner’s sake.” If it reads like the latter, I have failed as a writer /o\
> 
> Also, note to future readers: Authors, including myself, love getting comments on old fic as well as new! Doesn’t matter if it’s a week old, or a year, or more. So if you’re inclined to leave a comment on a fic that was posted some time ago, go for it! You could really make an author’s day : ) In my case, a comment on a fic that was over ten years old helped drag me back into the fandom after having been gone for 6-7 years. I’ve had other comments spark ideas for new fic. You never know! Comments are awesome <3
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I’m glad you got to the happy ending. I don’t think I could write an angsty ending for these two, really. But it makes me feel good to make them end up happy : )
> 
> _(ALSOOO one last thing before I go… I have such a burning need to see Chad gently domming Uryuu one of those weekends *__* I can’t decide if Uryuu would take to subbing like a duck to water, or if his proud/argumentative streak would make it more difficult, or if his Daddy issues would get in the way. Idk if I could write it, because of those reasons and also partially bc it might feel repetitive after all this, but damn do I want to see it! I guess I’ll just have to imagine it lol)_

**Author's Note:**

> **Advanced Anatomy**  
>  _or_ ,  
> Chad is a tall drink of water, and Uryuu is thirsty AF
> 
>   
> When I began writing this fic however many years ago, it went along with [this VERY NSFW picture](https://imlikat.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=104). Not sure which one came first.
> 
> I wrote the very beginning back then, and just recently, I came across the WIP and was inspired to finish it. And now it’s done! I’ve got all six chapters finished, with a proper ending and everything lol, and I’ll be posting a new chapter every few days or so.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love feedback, whether it’s comments, kudos, or constructive criticism in the form of interpretive dance : )
> 
> Huge thanks to [Pickleweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel) for the kink consult and plot assist, and another giant thank you to DirtyOldLady/[Yoiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoiko/pseuds/Yoiko) for the quick and awesome beta read!


End file.
